Kingdom Hearts: Calm before the Storm
by Smallclon
Summary: OCxSoraxKairi. When a shy, retiring girl with no special features, goals or motives meets a spunky, energetic 14 year old post-keyblader, her whole life changes forever. And with the destruction of Destiny Island on it's way. Will their friendship last?
1. Morbid Mornings

Kingdom Hearts

The Second generation

Chapter one: Morbid Mornings

A/N Chiyo's just an average student at Lucky Destiny High. However when her fate interciedes with the keyblade master, she finds herself unravling a deeper, darker past than any other. And why does the Legendary Power of the Paupo fruit got such a staring role?

These events take place a few days before the actual storm of Destiny Island.

**Chapter 1 **

**Morbid Mornings**

'I look at him everyday,

I watch, smiling as his brown spiky hair stands on end, situated perfectly on his head.

It's hard to deny such an immaculate appearance, honest and innocent eyes, they're bathed in puddles of blue, when you look at them, you get a strange feeling. His grin... playful and childish, it's hard evade such a smile, it draws you in until your just about ready to kis-

"The test has finished, you may now put down your pens and sit in silence for the remainder of the lesson." The teacher said; his voice lacked its original energized capacity as it was without coffee; a teacher's savoir drink. The girl whom we had shared the previous narration with was now (from a lack of a better verb) crapping herself. All of the past 3 pages she had written… Was

"Full of romantic mush!?" All of the 'math's' exam students twirled in their seats to stare at the rather boisterous 14 year old at the back of the class; with the exception of the brown haired individual who she had so devotedly written verse after verse of love-sick drivel into her exam papers.

She lowered her head further down onto her desk and covered her work with one hand 'Oh man not again! What to do? What to do!?' She could feel the cogwheels in her head turning furiously to comprise together some sort of excuse, but before she could-

"Test paper please Miss Chiyo." Said the teacher already preparing to pry it from the girl's hand,

'How'd he get here so fast?' She dipped her head in response to this and the girl's ebony hair fell to conceal her eyes. He had examined her odd behavior and in doing so, his suspicions grew. "You weren't trying to. Cheat were you? That's an instant detention, you know that."

She replied with a nod, she already seemed to be attracting odd stares from the students and to prevent anymore, she handed the paper to him without complaint.

Her mental brain was scolding her now, telling her that as soon as he sees that paper he's going to 'Pull out my liver and eat it for breakfast.'

She sighed and slunk further down into her chair "I'm in deep sludge"

Suddenly, Chiyo heard a sound that beckoned her, it was coming from her left and then she saw Tina.

"Yoo-hoo" Tina cooed in a desperate attempt to gain Chiyo's attention, with a piece of paper being fanned about in her hand. She could hardly keep her eyes of it, it was of Chiyo & the boy she had a crush on. It had love hearts all around it and comically shaped lips for the female teenager.

She squealed with dread. How could she!? They used to be best friends?

Trying not to pop the Teachers concentration bubble, Chiyo leant across over to the teen who had just chucked the paper individually to her loyal companion, who then continued on with the cruel crusade.

Helpless Chiyo would try to catch the crumpled paper whilst remaining stationary but it was pointless and soon left them to have their fun.

And indeed, if worst came to worst and it somehow fell into the lap of her secret crush she would either leave Destiny Island for about 500 years (until the whole thing blew over) or make up some half baked excuse that only a moron could fall for...If she was lucky.

Then; carelessly tapped on the side of his shoe was the paper and Chiyo's eyes suddenly widened. Without conscious thought, her arm dived for the drawing as she hoped to god he couldn't have felt that tap from his ruby colored, odd shaped boots.

Seeing as her arm didn't have the extended 'go go gadget' feature, she crawled underneath her table; ignoring the fact that there was stale gum publicized onto each orifice of the table and floor. She crept threw the junk until she was only fingers length from the paper "Just...A little bit…MORE"

She was only inches from absolution and then-

"Chiyo?" A soft voice tingled her ears.

His azure hues met her carroty colored ones; and they were both silent until she finally spoke up

"S-Sora!?"

"W-what're you doing here?" "What are you doin here?"

"Tying my shoe laces?" He grinned, that gorgeous grin that made his appearance so irresistibly sweet.

Her crush was indeed an odd one alright; some of their class mates would even go so far to call him a spastic at times, she couldn't really talk; she was half way under his table.

She immediately broke out of the hypnotic gaze and spoke softly "W-what? You don't have any shoe laces" she said, her voice seemed to pierce the attention of Tina who, had now lifted up her hand to bring forth her secret weapon

"Ha-ha alright I admit, I wanted to know what you were doing down here.. Besides, you hair was kinda tickling the back of my ankles, at first I thought you were a cat. "

"O-oh! S-sorry Er, m-me?"

'_Well Duh! Give her a meddle for her outstanding excellence in the field of pointing out the obvious'_ she mentally scolded herself. She was unaware off the gum she had collected on her hands and when she had to cross Sora's shoulder to collect the paper-

"S-sir! Sir! Chiyo and Sora are making babies under the table"

Both: "WHAT!?"

They both immerged from underneath the table at the same time, both tables being pushed aside by their force and completely rejecting to the outrageous tittle-tattle.

By this time, all of the class had turned their unyielding attention unto the spiky headed boy and the rather embarrassed girl. They both were spouting different ideas at the same time which sounded even more senseless than the baby idea.

The teacher was already before them, arms folded, tapping his shoe against the marble flooring.

"Right! Chiyo, Sora! You BOTH have detention for the remainder of this lesson until brake time. I want you two to go into the toilets and wash out that gum, but I want to see you both back here immediately afterward, understand!?"

She flailed her hands in a confusing "Gum? What gum?" And before she knew it, the sticky substance had caught hold of the brunette's spikes (Who hadn't really been paying attention in the first place) "U-uh!" Sora's eyes jerked open at this and began to whine, his class mates already chuckling at their misfortune.

"Ahhouch, quit it!"

"I'm sorry! " She tugged violently to brake free but it seemed hopeless, the gum was determined to stick. "Urgh ahh! S-stop pu---lling!" He held onto his hair for dear life as it felt that his own hair was going to be pulled out rather than the gum.

She walked on forward whilst Sora stayed stationary, but he soon followed after her. "B-beeeee a bit gentleeeeeer!"

_This is 'so' humiliating; I wanted to get close to Sora…But not like THIS. _

A/N Yay! Chapter one over and done with, and wasnt that an exciting chapter? I see your on the edge of your seats wanting to know whats going to happen to Chiyo & Sora, will they be 'stuck' together for the remainder of the day? Or will they finnaly 'brake' free? Ho ho ho I know those puns were 'bursting' with- Okay i'll shut up now xx .See you over at Chapter two?


	2. No Mans Land

**Chapter Two**

_She cry's, she cry's,_

_But why do you call her weak?_

_She cry's and cry's,_

_That illness that does not speak._

**No mans land: The girls bathroom**

By just going down the corridor and along to the left, they finally arrived by the toilets.Whilst Chiyo lead him to the toilets, Sora dreaded the next step.

"But that's… The GIRLS toilets!!!" Like his ego hadn't been stomped on enough times today, now he had to venture into 'no mans land'. The dank, dreaded wasteland, where mortal boys would not tread; that is, if they wanted to come back in one piece.

"B-but"

"Ah! No way! I am NOT going in there!" He protested, his feet were set firmly on the ground to verify his demand.

"B-but.. What's so bad about the girls toilets?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow whilst inching closer to the door.

"Riku said...That if a boy steps or even breaths the air of the girl's toilets, they'll be forced to suffer from the 'Tramplon'

"Uhh--"

If he was on about what she thought, then 'boy' did this guy have his wires crossed. She couldn't keep it in anymore; Chiyo's face was turning a bright red from all of the air she was gunna use for-

"Pfft Paahahahahahha-"Unquenchable laughter…And it just wouldn't stop, she could roll over right now from a fit of laughter, if her hand wasn't already melded onto him.

"Hey! It's a serious threat to us boys; we don't know what kind of voodoo you girls get up too in there. We always hear girlish squeals, you come back out wearing weird stuff on you face &-

"Okay, I'm sorry, so what does this tampon-I mean Tramplon do?" She said in between giggles.

"It absorbs the soul from an unwary boy who wonders inside 'no mans land' then they come out all pale and gross… Like this-"

Sora used his two fingers to stretch his mouth as low as it could go, with his eyes looking upward in a ghoulish sort of jest.

"Ahahahaha –s-stop! You—ki-ki-killing meh-ha ha ha." Chiyo almost bawled over with laughter if it weren't for her hand being stuck in his hair. The teachers and students from other classrooms were starting to wonder if someone was literally being killed, however their curiosity stopped when the laughing subsided.

Chiyo whisked the tears from her honey coloured eyes, it was probably the most fun she's had in awhile, most likely ever. If everyday were this fun with Sora, then boy how she wished she could spend the remainder of her school days with him, it would be bliss.

"O-okay." The girl said, as to put an end to the farce. Her heart returned to a steady beat, although her cheeks were still rosy red from Sora's company.

"Well it would absolutely be 'horrific' if I sacrificed you to the Tampon monster, so that being said. I'll just go into the boy's bathroom." The girl gave a triumphant grin, along with a pose that one of those heroes would use in a graphic novel.

Sora clasped his hands together; his eyes went big and sparkly in a 'ima going to admire you now' sort of way. "Ah ha-ha, great! You just saved my life, Chiyo. I owe you big for this!"

A few moments and a few scrubs later…

Sora and Chiyo were now free from the antagonizing grip of the surprisingly strong, durable gum. What was also surprising was no matter how wet Sora's hair had gotten, it still managed to keep its untameable spikes.

Whilst Chiyo had been washing Sora's hair with her free hand (Sora also attempting to help), she had explained to him the real reasons to all of the hearsay he had been fed by his so-called 'wise' friend.

'Ahh, free at last!" he whaled with pride, stroking his fingers threw his damp hair: Although, the tan colored teen wasn't so relieved. Even though their day had been incredibly hectic, exhausting & embarrassing… She had been treasuring every moment, secretly storing these memories in her heart.

'So, this is what it's like to be around Sora' her heart uttered. 'His friends must be so, so lucky.'

"So, the girlish squeals aren't harpy heckles, it just happens when you look at boys in girly magazines? That stuff you put on your face is called 'make-up' & I don't think I wanna go over the tampon thing." Chiyo merely nodded when he reviewed the new information, he had been pacing around whilst saying this and Chiyo merely watched.

She had been leaning against the wall, looking quite troubled, Sora always hated that look, even if it was someone he hardly knew. Being a glutton for helping people, the 14 year old leaned closer to her.

"Say, what's up? You annoyed at me for getting you in detention?"

Chiyo retreated back against the wall, her eyes rebounded to every object in the room accept for Sora. "He he, don't be silly, I was the one who was trying to-er! It was me who should be saying sorry-"

Sora seemed so close now, it was past personal space, and maybe this time she could talk to him one on one without him spouting 'Huh?' or 'what?' It was true; the girls voice was so quiet it sounded like the hums of a hummingbird. She wasn't all that outspoken, in fact, it was a strain on her to just say 'hi'. That's what tends to happen when your confidence is knocked of the shelf.

But with Sora…With him it was different, from just the feel of him it seemed like Chiyo could tell him everything in an instant without him not to understand.

'NOW Chiyo, T-tell him, he.. MIGHT understand? How alone you feel, how everyday you try to perk up the courage to ask him to be your friend. Who knows, maybe he might want to hang around sometime? No.. That's stupid._'_

She seemed lost, like all of her thoughts were compiled into a small ball and would slowly build up, she was like a big snowball of nerves. "Maybe, we should go back now. The teacher will probably have 'my' head." She stressed the word 'she' as it was obvious the teacher didn't like her a great deal, half the time he would ignore her violent pleas for help whenever she was stuck on a maths problem, or when Tina was being a pest.

Whatever made her so dislikeable to the class was also the main formula for why her teacher didn't like her either.

Disheartened by these feelings of discontent and sorrow, the troubled teen Leant off the wall

With a sigh, she muttered "I might as well be invisible, seeing as no one plays any attention to m-" And then she lolled her head up, big blue eyes bursting with youth oogled her visage, to have Sora's face only inches from her own! It was madness! The boy had stayed put, examining her up and down, head to toe.

"Just a sec-" He squinted his eyes, inspecting all of her features, but he was so much more drawn to her eyes. "You're the one aren't you."

Chiyo backed herself against the wall again, nervously pondering what he was planning. "U-u-uh...W-wh..ulp what's wrong?" Her face was heating up, her cheeks flushing a bright red and her heart running a mile a minute. She could've sworn her face had swollen!

'She's the girl they're always teasing in class, I never noticed it was her, her eyes were always drawn to the floor, like she was hiding them, I never knew but—

Was she dreaming? Was he going to kiss her? Here? NOW?

"Hey!" he drew back "You have orange eyes" The ignorant boy pointed, but he seemed to be highly overjoyed by this, the female teen however replied with a shaky smile, her dreams of him kissing her were shattered.

'That's it? That's all? That was- ACH the humanity!'

She mentally scolded herself for thinking of such an impossible notion, off course he wasn't going to kiss her, but oh' how she had craved it. Like some lunatic fangirl!

"There's a legend that talks about the girl with the orange eyes, it's a really old Destiny Island legend. The girl who's eyes shine like the morning sun…" The boy trailed off, only to for the story to vanish out of his mind "Ah, we'd better get back."

**A/N** This is chapter two, I edited a bit to add a bit more back story to Chiyo and why she's so lame, lol just kidding. Please R&R guys, i really appreciate it. Tell me what you think of the pairing but also tell me what I can change, whether or thought it was good!!


	3. Two Hearts

**Kingdom Hearts: The second Generation **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I 'do' own Chiyo :)**

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's not much too do with the story just character development, kind of like Chapter 2/part 2 heh, welp, enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

Chiyo and Sora had made their way back; the students were still in silence whilst awaiting their test results. Sora widely shook his hair; the boy was confidentially intimate with his own hair style, untamed yet manageable the scene… It strangely felt something out of Baywatch. Whilst the carroty eyed girl flexed her hand, she still had that feel of a sticky residue on her hand even after she had her hand under the hand dryer for at least ten minutes. Still, she had deeper concerns in her mind.

Chiyo couldn't seem to shake off the brunette haired boys talk about the chosen one, was there really a legend about her eyes? Or could it be another one of Sora's gullible superstitions? Whatever the case, she could proudly declare to herself; she had been given her very first compliment, and by her wonder boy too.

The girl childishly giggled to herself, with her cheeks flushing a slight ruby color._ 'He likes my eyes'_ she sedated herself within that compliment, replaying the whole scene over and over in her head, not even minding the snickers she got from her class mates.

She was now set for life. If she had a life after the teacher was through with her.

He left them two to be placed at opposite corners of the class;

Chiyo was heading for her corner close to the blackboard when she spotted-- the picture!

That cursed picture which had been the start of her bad luck. It was displayed so honorably onto his blackboard, secured with blue-tack, as if it was a main attraction in an art gallery; for the class to gawk at.

"Eeahh!" She lunged to reach for it before Sora could notice; when the foul tempered teachers intervened.

"You'll leave that where it is!" He demanded, also waving her test paper in his hands. "Chiyo…

_'Oh no, why couldn't he check it last…Well, here it comes, I'm very disappointed in you, see me after your detention yada yada-'_

"After your detention, we're going to have a chat about weather your cut out for this course, you seemed to be more preoccupied with boys-"

Her orange coloured hues, wide eyed with desolation had almost broke tears by his cruel words "But sir! It wasn't-"Her voice was croaky.

"Talk back to me young lady and I'll make your detention even longer-"

"You're NOT listening to me! It was-"

"How dare you! You're staying behind after school for this; now get into your corner!"

The frustrated teen could feel her rage forming, but the only way she could release it was too clench her fists. She huffed, turned on her heel, and stormed off to her corner. Now that Chiyo's back was to her 'adoring' audience, she could hear all of the rumors beginning to spread around her, colliding with her ears, his scorn; layered onto of the hateful public it made it worse for her to compose herself, her whole body trembled.

As for Sora, none of the whispers or flying airplanes seemed to disturb him; he wasn't really the attentive type to begin with. Although, by his own watchful gaze, he had been more interested in the ebony haired teen, who seemed to be uttering sobs.

Why was everyone so hard on her? _'Lay off!_' he could hear himself chanting, targeting all of the negativity that attacked her name.

The more the boy heard, more it ached. And it was strange but, it was almost like he could feel her heart being torn. It burned within him until he was just about ready to-

"Hey! Why don't you jus-

**'brrrrrrrgggnnnnggg!'** The school bell had interrupted before he was about to let loose his own frustrations on the students.

"Alright guys, off too your next lesson. But remember, school finishes early now because of school inspection."

Once the room had been free of children (apart from Chiyo & Sora off course) the teacher beckoned them both to his desk. There was a short pause before he spoke, but for Chiyo it felt like an eternity, her gut churning inside like a bunch of parasites chewing up her insides.

"Look at me Chiyo" He said sternly to her since her gaze was too the floor. She moved her head upward, examining his long black tie, then his collar and then up to the middle aged mans facial features. His thick glasses reflecting the light from the mid-day sun seemed to make him even more intimidating.

"Y-yes sir?" she uttered, her voice so soft it could be barely audible. Sora watched her from the corner of his eyes, she was fiddling with her blue colored tie, those eyes he seemed to be hooked on before; that had been bursting with optimism, were now watery with concern.

_'Poor Chiyo'_ He thought. When suddenly his thoughts were pried from him as the teacher began to read out loud what sounded like a love letter.

"I look at him everyday-"He started, Chiyo bit her lip as if too absorb her embarrassment; it wasn't working, she only grazed it, making her lips throb.

'_Why is he doing this…Please stop…P-please?' _If Chiyo had enough courage, she would've reached that sheet from his hands and ran out that door, but unfortunately she could only resist the urge to cry.

"S-sir, p-please stop!" she whaled desperately, her crush who she had wrote that too was standing **'RIGHT'** there, thank god he didn't make the connection or else she would've imploded on the spot. The teacher cut off soon after, crunching up the paper in his palms then letting it fall

in-between his legs to the floor.

"Chiyo, I don't know who your trying to kid but if this was an English exam I would've given you an A+. Writing 'and' Drawing during exam time is strictly prohibited and what's worse! I find you two under each others desks doing god knows what!"

They both winced, it didn't seem bad at the time, and they weren't under there long.

"S-sir! It wasn't me who drew that picture of me kissing Sora-ulp" She grabbed her mouth with her hands before she could spill anymore beans.

'_Stupid! You stupid head! You gotta moogle pomp pomp for a brain?! Now he knows! That's it; your life's over, pack your things and get the next bus out' _

Her eyes steadily gazed at Sora who was rubbing the back of his head, forcing a nervous smile. He drew his attention to the picture on the blackboard; his eyes were focused on it, which made Chiyo ever the more nervous. _'Oh gawd! He's looking at it! I'm doomed!'_

"I think about 2 week's detention plus a letter from your mo-  
"Sir!" He said softly, rushing to the paper and ripping it from the board, leaving behind the corners that stuck to the blue tack.

"Look, look at the bottom left hand corner, isn't that Tina's signature? She always puts her signature on things."

Now that he mentioned it..

"Y-yeah, he's right sir"

The teacher grabbed it from him, placing the paper on the table and inspecting it.

Chiyo composed herself, whipping away the tears that were about to fall from her already dampened cheeks, she looked to the brunette boy who had already been staring at her for some time, grinning.

'Thank you' she mouthed the words instead of saying them, his grin grew wider by this and he nodded in response.

"Your right Sora and I'll have a chat with Tina later. Okay, you're free to go. But Chiyo, you're going to stay here and re-take your math's exam"

The ebony haired teen whined, but at least that wasn't as bad as a 2 weeks detention. She took another sheet of paper and went back too her seat whilst the spiky haired teen was a bit hesitant on leaving as if he wanted to stand by Chiyo and wade out the rest of the detention with her .

"Sora, didn't you hear me? You're free to leave"

"uh? O-oh! Thanks sir, I guess I'll be..going then" He headed for the door, giving a long glance to Chiyo who had her face buried in her work before leaving.

Something wasn't right, he thought as he was out of the room, he didn't want to leave but he had no choice. It wasn't fair for her to get this unjust punishment whilst he walked free, and so he decided….To Stay.

Camp outside the classroom door, and wait until she arrived.

A/N **Because Chapter three was SOOO huge, I split it up and used it as chapter four (not ;0 ). Not a lot of exciting stuff happened in this chapter I'm sad too say ;; However it's just a pit stop as to How Sora & Chiyo become friends. The next One is going to exciting, Promise! Enter Kairi! And she aint gunna be too happy when she hears Sora's been waiting for another girl! Will there be a catfight!? Or will it be the start of a beautiful partnership? Don't jes stand thar gawkin at me! Go to the next chapter n find out yeeehaww! slaps knee**

**Btw! A quick thank you to all who reviewed! This means a lot to be guys :) Much love and peace, but keep R&Ring ! For my sanity!!!**


	4. Kairi

**Chapter 4**

**Kairi **

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed! At the end of the chappy, I'll be sure to thank you all for your nice reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Kingdom Hearts, althought Chiyo is my character **

**Special Delivery: I've finnally drawn Chiyo! If you want to know what she looks like then send me an email here **

'Unnya?'

" W-where am I? Oh no! It's dark out! I overslept and the teachers forgotten all about me"

Her ears seized the sound of a door creaking shut. A boy with his hair neatly secured in spikes, yellow strapped boots and a black suit came into view… However something seemed off, yes! This boy looked slightly older...More sophisticated and dashing than before. He appeared to be walking along the long isle of desks. Soon, he reached the girl who groggily sat up in her seat.

He ambled closer to her and with him being only inches from her; he settled one hand on her test paper.

"I bet you've flunked" The teen chuckled. Displeased by his taunting, the ebony haired girl frowned.

"Read it and weep" she snapped.

"Hmm, nice job." He says in a mature, romantic tone "Guess I'll have to give ya a little oral exam instead." The frisky teen brushes the papers and pencils aside to clear the desk of any 'distractions' and moves forward, his fingers glide sensually along her cheek, and down along her neck. Her skin was so… soft & fair as if it were a sin to touch. The tingling sensation she felt when he touched her; sweetened her desires for him.

Snapping back to reality, she jumped out of her seat, slightly embarrassed by the way he was treating her. Delicately, his hands met her wrists, gently leading her to the window. The moonlight complemented her slender curves; appetizing to the eye.

"Ahh, stop..I-I still need to finish the test before the teacher-"She pleaded innocently, the boy merely grinned.

"He won't be coming back; I have you all to myself Chiyo" With one compelling thrust to her waist, the female teen was deep in the boys embrace. She wasn't really putting up much of a fight, his appearance alone was too captivating to steer away from; and his eyes, they seem to dance with the moons rays; such beauty & innocence in those eyes. She couldn't resist any longer. He craved her lips, like an ebbing hunger. He had to slake this insatiable lust now, or be consumed by it. Moving in deeper, he-

"Sor-"

"Chiyo!"

'-mmnt'

"W-what?...Where?...WHA!!?" The girl gawked at the test paper; suddenly the color had been drenched from her skin. She did it 'Again!!?' Chiyo was astonished, dumbfounded, FLABBERGASTED! She couldn't have done it again? She just couldn't have!

"You have 5 minutes left on your paper; I hope you've used your time wisely?"

"Y-y-yes sir!"

'No! Your gunna flunk again...Again! Ack! Can't you get Sora off your mind for 5 minutes!?' Thankfully, the girl had been scribbling her lustful thoughts in pencil, which gave her just enough time to correct.

"Times up" The teacher proclaimed whilst sipping the last drops of his coffee. The middle aged man beckoned for Chiyo to step forth, but the girl was reluctant to do so _'hmm, what is that girl up to?--No! She couldn't have!? Not twice in a row!' _The man backwashed his coffee from the surprise, with him out of his chair now he raced for Chiyo as if she was on fire. Fortunately, not a single trace of _'Chiyo4Sora!_' or _'I 3 Sora'_ could be found.

After he reluctantly scored threw the paper (unenthusiastically), he dismissed her from the room. Thank god! She was released! Just before her butt was about to go sleep too.

The girl heaved her bag over her back and yawned just before leaving, but still, she wondered… Taking one last fleeting glance at the teacher before leaving, she headed for the door with Sora's last words in mind.

'Was he… Really going to wait for me?'

It was 5.00pm now; the sun was dropping over the horizon, enveloping the island in a glorious shade of red & orange. By this time most of the students would have been sent home… Apart from those auditioning for the school play, of course!

_Set in an ancient time, _

_The romantic comedy, _

_Of Thisbe & Pyrimus. _

The corridors where noiseless, the stomping of feet, the shutting of lockers & the chatting of girls were all gone. Now all that was left was the dull silence of water pipes creaking & the silent whisper of the wind breaking threw the small cracks.

Along the dim lit hallway sat a boy around 14 years of age, with visibly spiked up chocolate colored hair, large yellow boots & a tie which fit loosely around his neck. His shape seemed stationary, no movement came to him accept for his chest heaving.

'She sure is late..' The boy pondered lolling his head up slightly to keep it from falling into his chest, Sora was tired & he wanted his rest.

"And what do you think _your _doing?" He grunted, kicking the sleepy boy in his side. This teen was a few inches taller than Sora, having a more muscular tone with Onyx coloured hair.

"R-Riku!" The drowsy boy rose to his feet to greet his silver haired amigo. Although Sora was pleased to see him, Riku didn't share the same feeling.

"Don't 'Riku' me!" He snapped, folding his arms into his chest "Guess who's been waiting for you?"

"uhh..Huh?" The brown hair boy looked puzzled, Riku merely shook his head

"You're totally clueless… aren't you?' The elder teen raised an eyebrow, holding back a triumphant smirk.

Sora nodded slowly in response although he was quite cautious to do so, the last time he responded like this Riku gave him a 'noogie' for at least an hour. Then he remembered-

"O-oh no! Kairi! I totally forgot" Yup, he had forgotten alright. He had forgotten that Kairi needed him & he didn't show "Aww, she's gunna kill me!" Sora grabbed his bag although it was far too late to go & apologize to her now.

"Did you have a lapse of Sanity? If she knew where you we-

A sudden shrill voice drew their attention from behind Riku "She'd what?"

"Kairi!" "Kairi!"

Surprised, Riku hopped backward to find the fuming female behind him. Sora wasn't faring to well either as he began to panic and mumble his words.. The red head, dressed in the usual tartan blue uniform brung her hands to her hips

"Kairi I-" He muttered, flailing his hands about it his usual fashion. Kairi however simply shook her head and approached him

"Save it Sora!" The teen had an angry expression, but it seemed as though she was holding it back. "I knew what you were doing you lazy bum!" Soon realizing Sora had looked like a whimpering puppy her frown melted into a smile "You stayed behind after school doing your exams, and then you were so tired you slept in the hall."

"Uhh..We-well" Sora seemed apprehensive, his conscious bit at him to tell the truth but he couldn't find the words. Taking a deep breath he-

"Sora?..." A girls soft voice broke the tension, she peeked her body threw the door & smiled heartedly. His apprehension, his fear, were all washed away by Chiyo's arrival, though Kairi

'What?' Kairi couldn't grip herself away from the scene, what was all this? Did he wait for _her_ instead?

"You waited for me after all" The door behind the ebony hair girl slammed shut, there Chiyo stood looking only at Sora for a moment, then after realizing they weren't alone, gawked at the others. They seemed puzzled to see her, especially the red haired girl. She actually looked quite upset; tearful even.

"Forget it Riku, he's way too interested in his new friend to pay us any attention."

Kairi turned heel and fled from the others, masking her tears with her hands.

"K-Kairi! I can explain!" Sora immediately took after her, reaching for her hand, only for it to slip threw his grasp.

"I can't believe you!"

"Kairi no-It's not like that, wait!" He pleaded, their footsteps draining as they grew further and further from Riku & Chiyo.

"K-Kairi..I'm sure he's got a good explanation for this!" He shouted only for his pleas to be ignored a second after. Riku's emerald eyes looked upon the girl who had been rubbing her shoulder, she didn't look overly pleased with the outcome either.

"Well I hope you happy" He barked

"I-I didn't mean, I d-didn't know-"

"You know, Kairi was really counting on him too be there."

"I'm sorry.."

"Well, I'm waiting?" Chiyo paused 'Waiting for what?' she wondered. "For this explanation" He replied to her unanswered question. The orange eyed girl responded with a nod and explained everything.

**A/N Aww Chiyo's getting the blame again TT poor Chiyo! You know what they say about first impressions, you only get one! Riku seems peeved at Chiyo, Kairi seems peeved at Chiyo & Sora well, gave her the cold shoulder! Can Chiyo try to patch up this terrible-misunderstanding? Or will the rest of her holidays be filled**

**Next episode: Oh no! There's been a death in the island! But who could it be? Whilst the police surround this investigation the only hard evidence they have are 'claws' 'antenna' & 'Four unlikely teenagers'**

**Meanwhile, Chiyo tries her very best to fit in with Sora's group but she fails, miserably. Oh well, at least Riku's grown fond of her… Watch out for the volleyballs, sleepovers & the bitchyness**

**Special thanks to: **

**LavenderSakura (Thanks for the review Lavi :) hugs! The gum idea came from personal experience lol) **

**Erri-San ( I hope this chappy fulfilled all your SxC needs nn) **

**Twighlight-Teen ( lol yeah he is a bit isn't he? What teachers aren't lol) **

**Byne Zearse (I'll be sure to upload your fluff ASAP) **

**Nintandy ( - Thanks Nintandy! You're awesome!) **

**Mayhem678 ( lol Thanks Mayhem, I hope you update yours soon too ;) )**

**Arie Under Presure (Sorry about that Aire, I'll be sure to run a thorough spell check ASAP & thanks :) ) **

**Digo1 (Thanks Digo! I enjoy reading your reviews) **

**SpIrItUaL-AlChEmIsT-StEpH ( lol don't ask me how I got the idea for that XD It just randomly came in my head. I'll be sure to post the updates soon )**


	5. Destiny Intertwine's

**Chapter 5**

**Destiny intertwine's**

**A/N Hello and welcome to chapter five, sorry for the long wait guys, I hope you're still interested lol You won't be disappointed because this one's going to be extra long, I promise that the ending conclusion will be gripping.**

**DISCLAIMER:- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but Chiyo is my character.**

Chiyo had immediately given chase, immensely rushing at a pace that wasn't very likely to catch up to Sora's and Kairi's amazing 30 mile sprint. It was quite unatural for a fourteen year old to sprint so much for so long without her legs turning into mulch, although her ankles were burning and her skin was frying from the hot sun, she had to catch up and make a formal apology to the red headed teen to whom she had offended.

The brash, foolhardy Riku, who would usually nosedive into situations like these had actually been taking it in his stride, not really the one to bother about petty squabbles unless it concerned himself. the whole _'darting after three lunatics' _seemed so pointless that if he were even to participate, it would just cramp his style.

Whitnessing Chiyo's soft solemn moans, he rose to concern. He watched with curiosity as she collapsed onto the floor, knees giving way from the burnout.

"Is he worth this much hassle?" His voice had crept up behind Chiyo, she never thought he would've caught up to her, not after how much dust she was leaving behind and seeing as he was walking--well--yeah.

As Chiyo collapsed onto the floor, defeated and slightly embarrassed about her current state, the poor bonehead blundered

"N-no j-just sniffing the floor! High fibre heh..heh?"

"Uh--" The onyx haired teen, bemused by her words coughed to clear the quiet tension then replied with a chuckle " The destiny Island heat, getting to ya huh? You look like you could use a brake."

The orange eyed teen tilted her head, being wary not to raise it too much as it was aching, in fact her whole muscles were in agony. However, she looked up to him with puppy dog eyes, the glistening sun mixing with her eyes to create pools of yellow. They looked positively glossy, but there was no way he was going to tell her that. His mind and priorities were set on a different girl.

"Bu-but, I have to catch up with the one you call Kairi, she must understand the situation, I wasn't trying to offend or steal her man."

Riku looked wide eyed at her, those eyes surprised him. They glowed so furiously in the warming sun that at the time, he almost fell for her. Those eyes were striking and gentle; beautiful eyes like that were very hard to come by, could this possibly mean she was from another world? Despite this discovery and his delayed reaction to help her, he complained that he had a meagre twitch and had helped her to her feet.

'This girl... '

He brushed it from his mind and relished the opportunity to converse with Sora's new, attractive-but-slightly-weird lady friend.

_"'The one you call Kairi'? _No wonder you're hanging around with that pinhead and why you don't have any real fr-nevermind" Riku knew he had just trodden on thin ice, whether or not Chiyo was going to respond in a hostile fashion was up to her, although she didn't look like the type to bitch. He was about to apologize until the ebony haired girl spoke first.

"The reason why..I don't belong to a group of friends, is because everyone has abandoned me, they think that I'm some sort of ...freak."

" What? Now why would anybody think that?" Riku was being sarcastic but Chiyo was never the one to embrace sarcasm. They started to walk along the path, Riku loosening his tie and holding onto Chiyo's school bag like a gentlemen would usually do in this situation.

**"Well...**

**It's my eyes**

**My dad..His inventions...**

**Silly rumors from a superstitious ex-best friend." **

"Tina?" he replied, skimming some of the mirky dust from his shoe that he had gathered.

**"That's right, I had invited her round my house one day, she was begging to see 'the inventors daughters' house, saying things like: **

**'"You've been round my house hundreds of times, so why can't I come round yours?'**

**"'I bet you've got some mega cool things to show the class, I wanna tell everyone that I was the first person to go round your house'" **

**"The thing was, when she saw all of my dads inventions, she had a lapse of sanity and tried to use them all! Even pressing the 'do not touch' button, i mean who does that? Honestly! They had all malfunctioned- and then there was an accident. A gruesome..Accident. **

**Ever since then she's cursed what she couldn't understand, spreading horrible rumors about my dad and myself to reclaim her fallen status. She made it her duty to make me miserable, teasing me and taunting me in front of the class, the teacher too busy with his sudoku to notice how badly I was being bullied. The taunts ran deep:**

**'Oh look, here comes Frankenstein monster..Her eyes are proof enough that she's not natural.' **

**The rumors drove people away from me, even people who got close were immediately drawn away because of Tina's scorn. That was, until I met Sora...**

**A**ctive**T**ime**E**vent

**Sora's proposal **

"Kairi! Kairi! Please! I'm sorry!" His last words hardly got through to her as his voice was thining, he needed to slow down or else he would loose his voice, however he was detirmined to catch her and calm her.

"Sora, thats twice you've let me down, Riku's always had to take care of me because you were never there, I guess I'll just have to depend on him from now on!" She replied spitefully, Kairi is an apprihensive girl by nature although she usually dosnt like to show it, she likes her friends beside her to give her that extra bit of confidence and support, Selphie is the perfect example, as she's usually the type to follow her around if she's not busy watching Tidus and Wakka's ballgames.

"Stop following me!" she sobbed, covering her hand over her mouth to dilute the tears.

"You can depend on me too! We're friends aren't we!?" he said pleadingly, the boy was getting desperate for her attention now, he would say anything to stop her, to allow himself just a few seconds to explain.

"Sometimes I wonder"

"Don't say that Kairi, you mean a lot too me!" He said in a soft sob, he hated Kairi getting upset, but what he didn't realize was why she was so upset, was it jealousy? rage? envy? Or was she just having a bad day and thought it'd be best to blame Sora?

Then, a flyer for the school dance had brushed passed his eye site, and it was that moment, instinctively, he had immediately spat out the words:

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

**Sora looked out for me in his own special way, he was moved to 9R after an incident involving a teachers sudden disappearance: **

**"Hey new kid, watch out for 'Scum' over there."**

**" Scum? Why?"**

**"Don't look at her! The girl will gauge your eyes out! She's a freak man, a total freak. She'll take you to her lab where she'll eat your brains"**

**"She has a lab? cool! I wouldn't mind seeing a lab. Anyway, if she eats brains... Then how come you guys are still here?"**

**He made me smile... '**

" For the first time...In a long time, someone stood up for me." Chiyo sighed, satisfied with the completion of her short story, it left Riku slightly intrigued, now he knew something about her, and the reason for why she seemed so shy and pensive around--well. everything she came in contact with.

"That's Sora alright, always stickin his ore in, he can't 'help' but help others" He said as he sucked his teeth to show a bit of frustration, it seemed to peeve him that Sora was so naturally friendly whilst Riku was more of the hotheaded type.

"I suppose.." She replied, not fully agreeing with his tone, but she also seemed distant, almost swooning.

Immediately engaging her dazed position, he rested his hand on his chin as this was the sign that he was up to something mischievous "Guess I don't blame you for fallin for him, he is quite a hunk, huh?"

"Yeeaaahh" It was as if Chiyo's brain went abroad for the four seasons. The teen had no idea that he was making fun of her crush, that was until it struck her like lightening and her bottom lip suddenly started to tremble "--W-hat!? M-me! No-no! NO! We're friends, I mean, kind of friends, we haven't really talked properly but..Um..yeah! We're friends!"

"Whatever, I bet your just begging to ride him, heh!" He said cheekly, giving the breet root red teenager a little nudge just to make sure he hadn't verbally killed her.

Chiyo's ear's rang with disalusion, this boy was very outspoken and assertive, no wonder Sora thought that tampon's were monsters.

" I-I-I-I am NOT a woman of loose morals!!" Riku blew a raspberry her way which had only intensified her rage for the immature, immoral, older teen.

" 'Oh Sora! My mind and body are one, make love to me! ' " Riku twisting his voice to sound as smilar to Chiyo's as he could possibly make it without hearing his voice crack. By this time, the outraged and insulted girl was hot on his heels, slapping him playfully as he continued with his taunts.

"You come back here Riku! RIGHT...NOW! I'm going to make you eat those words! Y-y-y-you... meathead you! "

Chiyo began to give chase, her mind imploding about chasing after him and pummeling him down until he took those words back. Chiyo didn't mind herself being taunted at, but if it was of Sora, she couldn't help but to defend him...She owed it to him.

Secretly though, she never had so much fun.

**A**ctive**T**ime**E**vent

**Sora's proposal 2**

Kairi froze then...Her still body had abled Sora to catch up to her, his willingness to reach her had exhausted him, maybe it was his big shoes that weighed him down? It was when he saw her, so still like that, that he opened his mouth to speak; only when he did...It was all a jumble.

"I-I mean..T-to the dance...That is!--I-I-f you want too?" Was he making an excuse for that outburst? Or was it because the banner gave him the insentive to ask her to the dance?

"I'll..Think about it" Turning to face him now with a beaming smile which symbolized that she was thinking about it in a positive way, she giggled at his fatigued figure, he looked drained where as Kairi had hardly broke a sweat. With his famous grin, it made all of her worries melt and like him all over again, he was so irrisitbly sweet whenever he'd smile at her like that. Arm in arm now, Kairi pulled him up from his slouching posture.

"C'mon, you can take me home hehe. My gran will make you a nice hotchocolate"

Kairi's sudden change of heart was really weird from Sora's point of view, one minute she was sobbing and the next, fine!

_'Girls..I'll never understand them'_

"Well, we'll never catch up too them now." The green eyed boy yelled in agitation, he also wanted to catch up to Kairi and to ask her about the dance that was in a few days, followed by the up comming play that she had been auditioning for.

"W-what!? You were trying to catch up to Sora and Kairi this whole time?" Tired and crippled Chiyo waddled behind him, just about regaining her lost breath.

"Weren't you?" Riku stated calmly, hand on his hip whilst his other hand was used as a sun guard, observing the skyline from a top the hill like a lifeguard.

"Y-yes but- Oh dear, nevermind..."

"let's go then."

Puzzled, she replied "Go where?"

"To your house silly. It's natural for a gentlemen to escort a beautiful young maiden home." He said in a smarmy tone, sometime's his arrogance was beyond belief..That was Riku for you; the guy who lieks to tease but dosen't mean anything by it.

"Haha. You can tease me all you like, but I know full well you just want to see my dads inventions, come on then. Since you asked so Nicely!" The thought of home did make her feel slightly energized..But, what would father think? Bringing a stranger home? let alone a MALE stranger?

_'Am I that transparent?'_ "Alright!" As they headed for the outskirts of town, they passed a dazed and dreary looking school teacher that was pre-occupied in searching for something, they were about to adress the situation when he bulldozed inbetween them and had chased after something that looked like a black looking pixie, a pixie with claws and yellow glowing eyes.

Chiyo had grabbed hold of the leader position, running after the senior and demanding Riku to follow despite not catching a glimpse of the creature "C'mon! he went round the corner into that allyway!"

"Well then, he won't go far...It's-" It was too late, Chiyo had already darted off into the allyway without Riku's consent or knowledge that the allyway was " A dead end!"

"Noah... WAY!" The teen had spotted something shocking, without reason or scientific explanation the creature had claimed some sort of glowing light before disapearing and so did the body of Mr Gile; the teacher they had been chasing. When Riku had arrived, Chiyo stood there in a spiral of confusion, when he clicked his fingers infront of her face, she reclaimed her composure.

"I recall...A glowing light...Then, they vanished." She said with still the same distant look, like she was still trying to find a varible explanation for the disapearence.

"There's no way he could've gone anywhere, it's solid rock!" From Riku's perspective, it all seemed quite impossible, however if it came from a different world, perhaps...

"Well...Maybe there's a trap door somewhere, or maybe,some,secret, base below. Or! Maybe there's a button!"

Chiyo felt around for any suspicious, oblongs or weird-pointy-James Bond styled levers that were just dieing to be fondled. Unfortunantly, she found none and Chiyo's expectations were disapointed by the lack of adventure on Destiny Island.

"Forget it" The boy groaned, itching the back of his ear "Better leave it to the police. did you see what he was after?"

"It was a creature--some sort of pigmi thing, with yellow, beady eyes!" She illistrated the beast through the modem of dance and weird, african styled hand waves, it was very entertaining and it wasn't really helping Riku's current humorless disposition.

Her graphic illistation of the pigmi was entertaining enough for him to generally chuckle his loudest "hahaha! Chiyo! Sometimes you remind me so much of Sora"

"Hehe, I do?" She scoffed, taking the two fingers out of her mouth that had been holding her lips wide apart.

"haha..Yeah, he does things like that. It always seems to make me laugh. Now c'mon, let's get you home young lady." Taking her hand, although slightly slimey from it being in her mouth, they managed to head towards the house upon the hill where Chiyo's dad resided.

**Later that evening...**

The place was very Gothic in nature, there were figures carved from bush and two fountains on the opposite side of one another, it was all very mysterious, like a secret garden only..not. It was so out in the open that he couldn't understand why people would try to steer clear of such an amazing place. The flowers fragence seemed to hit you in the face like a wave of sunshine, the smell was exciting, rousing..He wasn't really one for sniffing flowers but the way the petals took off against the current of the wind seemed so poetic, and how Chiyo dashed up along the coble steps toward the door seemed like a dance, everything was so peaceful and tranquil and he had almost lost track of time when he suddenly heard a loud explosion come from the inside of the house.

"Father!" In a hasty attempt to enter the house, Chiyo was unable to find her loving parent through the foliage and smoke.

suddenly, bounding out of the fog was a man ranging inbetween his 40's-50's, it was hard to verify his age due to the fact he hardly had a wrinkle or crease on him. With thick glasses and a doctor's trench coat he seemed to be supporting the mad scientist look and with great pride too.

"Yu!Vlad! Vlad the inventor is my name, inventing things is my game, well that's obvious isn't it? Nuaaaooo! creating a nuro magnetic energy transverter for my underwear has did my marrige a world of gwood!Yu!"

The older male cried, he seemed to have hit his head pretty hard to be spouting nonsence so freely. The silver heard teen brushed his bangs back and made a non hostile attempt to make contact with the man _'This is WAY out of my comfort zone'_ he gulped.

"Uhh Riku, nice to meet you sir."_'what a nut case' _he mentally spouted.

He held out his hand for a formal greeting, only for his hand to be spat on then gripped tightly in the mans oily hands.

"That's how we greet peppo's in this house Yu!"

The look on Riku's face as he felt the super loogie inbetween his fingers was enough to send Chiyo into a laughing coma "hahaha! Dad he's a friend from school, so be nice."

"I'm always nice sunny Yu! When am I not nice? Accept throwing your cat on a surfboard and trying to find out if he could swim or not Yu!"

Chiyo lightly whispered to Riku so that only the two of them could converse with one another. "It's alright, it should wear off in a bit, he usually gets like that after he explodes." Whipping the muck from his hand, Riku replied "You mean he ALWAYS does this?" Riku thought Chiyo's father would be someone dapar and respectable with refined taste in clothing..But not this kook! Who tood before him doing hand stands and sipping invisible tea.

"Yeah!" She giggled "Isn't it great!? My dads a genious, if only he wasn't being constantly ridiculed...And also..He always seems constantly pre-occupied, especially since mum died." Riku shared a look of concern as he watched Chiyo embrace her father, suddenly he felt bad for calling her father such names...But only a little.

The ebony haired girl thought very highly of her father, and had one day dreamed about following in his footsteps although her father thought that this type of thinking would conflict with her school work, he always told her to have more than one dream, just incase.

With her fathers regained poise, he formally introduced himself with a bright smile and a humble tone "My name is Vlad young man, and I am very pleased to meet you, it's very stimulating to see Chiyo bring home an actual person. And such a strapping young man you are." He chuckled which only seemed to embarrass Chiyo "Umm dear daughter, I hope this young man wasn't subjected to me sniffing his clothes was he?"

"hehe, no dad it's alright, you behaved yourself this time." she said earnestly

He nodded and scruffed up her hair "Well seeing as it's dark out, Master Riku should stay the night. It would be a shame if you got mugged."

"GEH!?" Chiyo suddenly nudged her dad, which indicated she didn't like the idea "F-father!" she said in a low, gruff tone "D-dont you think that's a bit..Sudden?"

The winded dad rubbed his sore belly as he never managed to gather the hint "Oh nonsence, he looks trusting enough not to try anything with you Chiyo."

"Thats not what I meant" She whined, she wasn't really looking forward to Riku's morning breath the next day. She had an inkling that it would smell of rotten eggs. Feeling as though she wasn't going to win this battle and by whitnessing Riku's enormous grin, she gave into her dads demands.

"Daughter of mine, this is the first person let alone; boyfriend, you've brought home since Tira-Tina, but she wasn't a man..He can stay here for as long as he likes." The man nodded.

"Hear that? It's okay. C'mon then girlfriend of mine, show me around." He said with an overconfident smile, his lips seemed flitatious but she always thought it was to intimidate her.

"I'm not you're!- Oh forget it, alright then hotshot, i'll show you to the spare room." It agitated her yet made her surprisingly flustered at the same time, she guessed it was because she wasn't used to this much male attention, she hardly thought she was flirting material...maybe he did it to annoy her? Must be the hormones.

_'Finally, she's growing a backbone.' _

"Nonsence Chiyo, he can sleep in your room, besides the spare room has been turned into the Gummie room now, seeing as we havent had guests for awhile now Nyuk nyuk."

"Wow my lucky day, I get to score with an inventors daughter." He folded his arms and tantilized the girl more by raising his eyebrows.

"Haha! because I'm an inventor and she's my-haha! Very whitty master Riku" Vlad chuckled innocently not being able to spot his daughters veins bulge.

Oh he was so pushing it, and what was worse was her dad was joining in! Oh cruel fate! After the unpleasent conversation that happened a few hours ago, Chiyo escorted him upstairs into the sleeping quaters where she had layed out a futon for Riku to sleep on. Whilst she was busy brushing her teeth and generally loosening up for bed, Riku found it in his best interest to snoop around and find any info out about Chiyo. Her room was quite big, the average size of a bed room, and it wasn't all pink and girly as he was dreading it would be, it was red with white hawaiian patterns... Kind of cool.

To his dismay, he found nothing, only photographs and a keychain of a paopu fruit. It was then that he 'accidently' opened the wardrobe and found something that had drawn him to grasp it and pull it off the clothing rack.

"hey it's her end of school year shirt, where everybody signs your shirt and then you count how many you get afterwards..Let's see."

He flipped the shirt both ways, he was disapointed to see her shirt was bare. It unerved him to find no one had signed it, even the nerds would usually get at least five scribbles but she had nothing, they must've really singled her out when she was little.

"She has...no..nothing..Not one signitu- Wait...what's this?" It was then that he spotted on the back of her shirt in thick black marker, two words-no initials. He was appalled by his lack at seeing the obvious, the words stood out like a sore thumb.

"S...O? 'S.O'? Who's 'So?' weird."The emeraled eyed teen couldn't make the connection and so, he never gave it any deep thought.

Shoving the shirt back into the wardrobe without a second thought, he awaited Chiyo under the duvets of his matress.

As she dived onto her bed like a whale shark, the silver haired teen could feel the floor vibrate from the impact, allowing him to start up a conversation.

He cleared his throat before adressing her, seeing as he did catch a glimpse of her pink jammies right before she piledrived onto her bed; the situation made him feel uneasy as he had to admit she looked quite cute in her pink pajamas.

"You know Chiyo, your house rocks. And your dad's pretty cool too." he said, resting his hands under his head with his eyes focused on the ceiling.

"T-thanks Riku. Your the first person to think so. I still thought we should have looked for the teacher."

"Nah" he scoffed "What could've you done? It was best that I got you home in one piece rather than ten pieces."

"H-hey there mister! I could've done plenty, I'm not so helpless as you might think" She replied with a little more bite.

"Whatever, all I know is, girls freakout and worry about their make-up rather than getting down with the boys."

"Oh please, like you can see past those muscles of yours. I'll show you tommorow, what we girls can really do. And I promise you, you WONT be disapointed."

Riku could only chuckle from her sharp come back, he was a little interested and also apprehensive in what she could do, after all... He knew that this girl was definantly full of suprises. "But for what it's worth..You have pretty eyes"

"...Thank..you..Riku."

"Night Chiyo."

**A/N Wtf?! SORA ASKING KAIRI OUT?! RIKU FLIRTING WITH CHIYO!? Crazy huh? And why the heck does Vlad the inventor look so good for his age? These are some turn of events huh folks? The mystery unfolds in the next installment of Calm before the storm! **


	6. Beach Ball Bonanza Part One

**Chapter Six**

**Beach Ball Bonanza part 1 - **

**Riku's Dark Secret**

**A/N Disclaimer, I do not own KH but I did create Chiyo and the story is originally based on my idea. All characters, worlds and enviroments belong to Disney and Squareenix. **

Morning had arisen in Destiny Island and the clouds split a path for the sun to shrine through. Birds were singing and children were playing in the streets, even the ice-cream man did his daily route round the colder sacks. It was the perfect start to the day .

"It's going to be another wonderful day" sighed Kairi who was about finished applying her sun lotion. It was a surprise to her that she hadn't even struck a tan since she arrived in Destiny Island, perhaps she was one of those burning types and her skin was more sensitive than others.

She parted the curtains from her window to allow the suns rays a clear entry into her room, nothing was more surreal than this, she truly believed nothing was going to go wrong today. Packing her swimming costume and other Beach appliances into a pink swimming bag, she set off for the island with toast in one hand (that she was able to scoop up in the rush hour) and a bottle of water in the other.

---

Chiyo's sleep was a lot more restless than she desired it to be, waking up to the sound of loud bangs and an elderly mans manic heckles, she decided that to be her wake up call and launched herself out of bed.

The ebony haired teen recognised it was her Father up to no good…again. Most likely with Riku as the onyx haired male was missing from his futon; funny, when she had gazed down at the bed, it was already neatly packed, rolled up into a fine sausage situation, well, at least she wouldn't have to struggle with it later on. 'That was thoughtful.'

Descending down the long isle of steps, the fatigued child's accusations were correct , she could see their shadows in the next room, she entered with a nonchalant look on her face, Dad was working on some invention that was the size of a handbag whilst Riku was happily making conversation and eating breakfast.

Chiyo then made her presence known. "Funny, I didn't peg you as an early riser." She said through a symphony of yawns.

Both Riku and the inventor tilted their heads, Riku raising a smug smirk.

"Ah! There's my precious rosebud!" Chiyo's dad yelled lovingly, halting his work to embrace his daughter. The man was drenched in machine oil, she repelled his hug, moaning 'daaad' from the corner of her lips. He obeyed and sat back down, his bottom lip puffed to show his disappointment, Chiyo merely rolled her eyes and chose her seat.

" Morning sleepy head, nice hair." Riku teased. Chiyo had ignored all contact with the mirror and hadn't recognised her explosive hairdo all bundled in a tangled fuzz. She grunted mindlessly at his insult, scratching her belly like a prehistoric caveman.

"Now daughter, I've told you about scratching yourself, you'll get stretch marks" He said.

"Dad!" she squealed.

"Pfft!" Was the sound heard from Riku attempting to keep his mouth full of tea whilst trying to not to laugh. The baggy eyed bushy haired girl took a seat on the edge of the dinner table, she could still hear him scoffing, the cracks were beginning to show on his cool demeanour.

Pouring her favourite hot chocolate substance into a mug and bringing it to her lips, Chiyo's eyes were carefully placed on Riku as if to inspect his every move. Despite her paranoia of the 15 year old, Riku seemed comfortable in the hectic environment.

Toast was firmly set between his teeth before he wrenched it apart with one swipe.

"I wasn't born with this amazing body Chiyo." He mumbled through a mouth full of toast "I wake up every morning to do my morning exercises, 30 press ups then 30 push ups. You should try it if you want to stop that cellulite early."

"So, you're an obsessive fitness Jock? That don't impress me much." She replied "Thanks for being so concerned, but my thighs are perfectly fine." She snapped whilst taking another swig of hot chocolate. She was in a less bureaucratic mood then yesterday, it was true that she was a bit on edge when it came to Riku's fast remarks, she felt as if they were deliberate stabs at her but in reality it they were just the 'quirks' of his personality

Just as she thought about this, Riku seemed vacant, perhaps lost in thought.

**--Flashback--**

**Young Riku: "Coach! Alfred's having an Asthma attack and he forgot his inhaler. Can he lay down for a second?" **

**C-Fed: "Of course he cant! Asthma isn't a sickness, its an excuse! Now I want three laps round the basket ball court." **

**Alfred runs off crying into the distance **

**Young Riku: "Coach! I think you hurt his feelings!" **

**C-Fed: "Feelings are what women have, they come from their ovaries, now drop and give me 50!" ) **

'Coach Fedeline, you were a blessing, and a curse.' The boy said in a daze obviously not paying attention to Chiyo fanning her hand in front of his face to get some signal out of him.

"Riku-REEEKKKUU?" She whined several times before getting a response.

His eyes fluttered "Huh? Oh…Where was I?" He moaned, mindlessly pulling Chiyo's hand away.

She fell back in her seat. "You went cross eyed for a second there, everything alright?" She said with a half a smile creeping on her lips.

"Yeah." He muttered, his gaze recoiled back to Chiyo "Now, what was this talk about showin me what you're made of?"

She was cut off from idly drinking her hot coco, staring at her preoccupied father before returning to Riku's question. "Um, excuse me?" Chiyo lolled her head upwards.

The boy smirked "Oh now don't tell me you forgot? We were going to spar." His smile widened as he felt at this moment she was going to back out of his proposition. Despite his urgency to get an answer from her, Chiyo's farther announced that his freshly baked invention was ready.

"Riku that reminds me, the weapons you wanted are ready, just pick them up whenever. Yu I'm so excited; Chiyo will surely wipe the floor with you. Nyuk Nyuk."

Chiyo rested her mug on the table and looked bafflingly at her dad. 'Weapons? So dad was up all night making weapons, for what purpose? I thought it was going to be hand to hand.' Chiyo was already on her feet and prepared to enter the fighting fray whilst Riku groaned solemnly at Vlad

The emerald eyed boy slammed his fist on the table, demanding an explanation "Whoa there doc! I thought you'd be rooting for yours truly!" He pressed his thumb on his chest to verify he was talking about himself.

The man stared clueless at the silver haired teen "Oh humn, who would that be then? Hmm…Oh-OH right! Well my dear boy as they say, blood is thicker than water, I'd appreciate it if you would fight outside." With that he stood up and escorted them out of the back kitchen door.

**After Breakie… **

Now clothed and fed, Chiyo decked out in her green dungarees stood opposite the opposition, her orange eyes burning feverishly in the baking sun.

A weapon rack was situated beside her mother's flowerbed (if you've played Tekken 5, think of the 'secret garden' as their battle ground) Chiyo was magnetically drawn towards the Bo staff, retrieving it from it's resting place, she grabbed it with both hands before retreating towards the battle circle. Riku, who claimed the Dadao, which was a two-foot long Chinese saber.

"You don't seem scared?" He said intently, his overconfidence lead him to think it would be an easy win. 'In fact she's barely flinching? What's making her so cocky?' He swung his sword to his side.

"Judging from this battle circle, you train?"

"Five hours a day." She said confidently.

Surprised, the boy snorted in amazement, he didn't expect a girl to be so committed. "Good, then I'm not wasting my time; you might actually be a descent opponent. Don't disappoint me. "

"I'll have you running around in circles. Let's see if those big muscles don't slow you down!"

The girl charged at full speed, she came rushing toward him, this made him hesitant to strike; Chiyo used that to her advantage and struck the first blow to his side. The boy gritted his teeth, the pain to his rubs made him wince "Cheap shot" he groaned, swatting his sword to the side to dispel Chiyo's next advance.

"There are no cheap shots in battle, Strike quickly to end it quickly." The girl said, swiftly moving into a dodge roll and hammered a middle kick to the chest; it was blocked. Riku held firmly onto her shoe, it made her twist into an uncomfortable position. "You're slow" he countered with two shots to the chest with his sword, the force pulled her back some and she failed to get to her feet

"Bad form bad form!" Spectator dad in the corner booed the silver haired boy.

The next five minutes was of them parrying and grinding their swords together, realizing there wasn't going to be a result, Vlad decided to end the match.

"ha, ha, ha, that's the first time.. I've actually had to use my skills in a fight."

"I underestimated you Riku. I'm sorry. But you helped me learn something about myself too." Out of breath and exhausted, she sat down where she had stood and motioned Riku to follow her actions, he did so and sat opposite her.

" Because you helped me discover a different side to myself, I want to return the favor."

"What are you, some kind of **clairvoyant?** Okay, this should be amusing" The boy humored her and even held out his palm, she shot him a glare that said 'that wont be necessary' and so he retreated his palm.

"…All off your Ki is being twisted to one place, I knew I felt something was wrong when I fought you, you have an unhealthy amount of darkness in your body, if you want I could try to expel the pain?"

That was. Bold of her, darkness? She found that out just by fighting him, Riku's eyes widened then he bowed his head as if it weighed a ton, his silvery bangs covering his eyes. The boy stood and lowered his voice in a tone that sounded threatening.

"No, warriors have to live with their darkness, and fight it themselves, that's what makes them strong. They bring all their powers to the battlefield, darkness or not." He said sternly, his green hues glistened with the passion of his voice; Chiyo could only stop and stare at those eyes.

"But..Riku!" she said pleadingly as she watched him walk out

"I'm going to see Sora, come on." He yelled in frustration.

Vlad placed his eyes on him as he left, then returned his glance to his daughter; they both shot each other concerned glances before returning to Riku.

'He should be in agony, the healthy cycle of ying and yang should be flowing through his body, it flows threw all of us, but his seems, disturbed…Oh Riku.'

"Riku wait!" Chiyo stepped up and jogged after him, being careful not to slip on her loosened shoe.

----

**A**ctive **T**ime **E**vent

**The Island**

"What time is it Wakka?" Selphie whined, glaring at the sun before flinching by its rays.

"The time is…" he created a soft pause whilst unraveling is invisible sleeves, it was all to keep Selphie glued "Time you got a watch, ya!"

"Oh! You always do that!" she scoffed, slamming her foot down.

"Well you always ask me! And you know I don't wear a watch." The boy snapped back, they glared evilly at each other cheek to cheek.

Wakka then retreated his glance to focus on the incoming blonde boy.

"Heads up, here comes, Tidus!" The Blitz ball coach yelled, almost defining Selphie who was still close to him. They greeted each other with a playful punch followed by a headlock from Wakka

"I thought you were with Sora and Kairi?" Wakka stated

"Nah, all that flirting was making game noxious." He grumbled in between his armpit, finally wrenching himself free, he retaliated by kicking Wakka in the shin.

"Hehe, I always knew the two would hook up. Tell me everything!"

Selphie seemed ecstatic about the news however Wakka looked skeptical.

" I don't know about that ya. I mean, I saw Sora with anudder girl and he seemed pretty smitten, you know?"

The chestnut haired girl rolled her eyes and ignored Wakka's view on the situation.

"Oh, is that so! Well then lets have a wager, I bet my girl Kairi will end up with Sora by the end of the summer holidays!"

"Fine, ya! But that means no meddling in their affairs, just let it be."

"Alright, If I win you're gunna have to share a paopu with Tidus and pay for my school dinners, oh and do my homework."

"And if I win, you gotta clean my gym clothes, polish my ball and share a paopu with Tidus's chocobo!"

Tidus, who wasn't really paying attention to their wager, had spotted a new boat head to shore, along with a new arrival.

"Look guys! It's Riku, and he's with a girl! A girl! Do you think it's his?"

"Hmm" Wakka walked up to the wooden railings to get a better observation. "She looks like the girl I saw with Sora."

"Oh! Scandalous! This is getting juicy! Do you think this girl might be playing the boys against each other?" Selphie winced with excitement; she couldn't help but get energized over the relationships of the Island gang.

"Knock it off Selphie! I swear you're just like my mum, always gossiping." Tidus complained

"Humph, well every girl has a hobby"

"Well, don't do anything to hurt Chiyo." The blonde blitz ball player barked

"Chiyo?" "Chiyo, ya? Hmm?"

"You know her?"

"…Come on, let's go see em!"

**A/N **

**Q**. Does anyone remember their P.E days in high school? I was an asthmatic but they'd never let you quit for a breath, even with your inhaler. P.E teaching bastids!! Lol I'd like to hear your P.E stories guys! I wrote that little memoir of Riku's P.E childhood as a reference for where he gets his inspiration. C'mon guys, like he'd get those godly muscles by just watching T.V. Anyway, I truly apologize for the wait, I did mention I was going to update my fictions quicker but my computer is currently at PC World trying to revive itself, so I have to use my sister's laptop for the time being.

I hope your still with me! C'mon! Onward to Chapter Seven! Beach ball Bonanza! I really want to start getting more chapters up before all those kingdom hearts games appear XP They'll spoil my story completely if they come out before im finished with my story -- **sigh**

**Clairvoyance** (from 17th century French_ Clair_ meaning "clear" and _voyant_ meaning "seeing") is defined as the transference of information about an object, location or physical event through paranormal means. Clairvoyance is a form of extra-sensory perceptionwhich the transfer of information does not involve the known human senses. A person said to have the ability of clairvoyance is referred to as a _clairvoyant_.

Claims for the existence of paranormal psychic abilities such as clairvoyance are highly controversial. Parapsychology explores this possibility, but no evidence for paranormal phenomena has gained acceptance within the scientific community. -- wiki


	7. Beach Ball Bonanza Part Two

**Chapter Seven**

**Beach Ball Bonanza part two **

Thanks for the positive reviews everyone! When I read threw a couple of chapters I did notice I put too many describing words into a sentence. Anyway, I thought I'd have fun with the active time event approach this time around. Just to shorten dialogue and too speed things up a bit, the race to beat Nomura is on! P.S I'm SO sorry for the long wait, this has got to be my worst update ever, i apologize if you guys were waiting. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter, Sora shows signs of Jealousy

---

"Hey Guys!" Riku yelled to the approaching trio, the girl, Chiyo who had been a passenger on his boat, stood behind him almost as if she was terrified by their presences.

'The-they're all… staring.' she thought as she anxiously played with her fingers, the tension and attention was both awkward and creepy.

After running his hand threw his hair, Riku sidestepped to reveal the shy girl that hid behind his shadow. She stuttered slightly from his manoeuvre and feeling their eyes upon her, her nerves exploded in a frenzy of fidgety movements.

"This is Chiyo, she's a little shy so be nice." He said in a rather fatherly tone.

Tidus was the first to speak up, shattering the awkward silence "Hi Chiyo, it's nice to see you out of your uniform." The others stared blankly at the blitz boy, their faces suggested that they were completely oblivious and so Tidus decided to explain.

"She goes to the same Bushido class as me" The boy explained, Wakka nodded in response to this. "Weird though, I've never spoken to her until now." He added, scratching his head.

"That's cool eh? You certainly don't look like a martial arts person." Wakka's loud mouth disturbed her somewhat; did she really look weak, feeble? She certainly didn't feel like any of those things but it was the aura she gave off that made people believe so. Shy; retiring; small voice, all the examples of a girl uncertain and unsure of herself.

'I'm not anything special; my dad forced me to do it, to boost my confidence. I don't think I'm any stronger than all the others…Really' she thought

The other female presence flinched by this, finding all the male testosterone pretty hard to deal with. "Bushido, ew. That means you get all sweaty, not very attractive!" Selphie replied to Chiyo in a drowsy disposition, the girl wasn't all that open minded about martial arts despite having always being asked to fight with Sora from time to time.

Riku chuckled along with Selphie to ensure it was all in light humour "Heh heh. Behave Selphie." He smiled to her.

"U-um… well…" Chiyo didn't force a reply, she merely shifted her glance from Wakka to Selphie then back to Tidus who had raised an eyebrow and produced a slight groan.

There wasn't much of a reply after that; Wakka seemed more content with his ball then about the new comer, Selphie scanning the horizon for any signs of Kairi.

The blonde haired boy took a fleeting look at the others. They seemed vacant of thought, they could at least make an effort to get to know her, but the boy left these words to his memories before answering back to Chiyo. "Well umm, Play volleyball with us later, okay Chiyo?" Tidus's request was noted by the orange eyed child, after that they all seemed to go off in separate directions, Chiyo's heart had started settle.

She clutched the space where her heart resided and mumbled words of appreciation, she felt accepted and this feeling was so strong her eyes began to grow moist.

'Thank you, I don't know what I've done to deserve this, but I feel truly-blessed.'

Riku rushed ahead of the others, spinning on his heel toward Chiyo who was in the exact same place as before. He frowned a bit, but managed to shake it off with a yell

"Yo, you have permission to explore the island you know!? Jeez I feel like I'm babysitting here." The last part was uttered in a hushed tone so it was not too distraught the girl. Chiyo waved, watching closely as Riku headed to the hut in the distance, as usual Riku claimed his spot by the paopu tree.

'Maybe I could make the effort to get to know them, this is no time to be shy now Chiyo, just do your best!'

She gripped her fists tightly to make sure it wasn't a dream, and then headed toward her first destination. "This place…it feels familiar somehow?" she pondered.

"Maybe I should talk to Wakka first? He seems like a jolly fella." She made her way to her first target, brimming with cheerfulness; she greeted the boy with a wave.

[**A**ctive **T**ime **E**vent

Conversation skills – Take One

**Chiyochan:** "Umm, greetings Wakka?"

**Wakkawakka:** "hahah das a funny accent you got der!"

**Chiyochan:** "Umm, how do you mean Wakka?"

**Wakkawakka:** "You royalty or sumthin?"

**Chiyochan:** "N-no, why do you say that?"

**Wakkawakka:** "Well, you sound uber posh, ya?"

**Chiyochan:** "P-posh? Oh, haha, Oh my, well I must've caught it from somewhere, I don't usually talk like this you see."

**Wakkawakka:** "rite rite, I could give a few lessons in speakin street, you gotta sound your age, kuz at the moment you sound like an ol lady yu know?"

**Chiyochan:** "(How direct.) Hmm, alright then, I'd be obliged to be educated in some conversation ski-"

**Wakkawakka:** "Hah, best get started den, how bout we start with, alrighty then."

**Chiyochan:** "Ah, ah-alrighty then?"

**Wakkawakka:** "ya?"

**Chiyochan:** "y-yah!"

**Wakkawakka:** "Now, instead of usin those long words jus shorten em, like 'guv' 'oi' **Wakkawakka:** 'wuzzat?' 'wassup brudda!' 'ya get me blud?'

**Chiyochan:** "ah, intriguing- er-- I mean das great guv, yah?"

**Wakkawakka:** "Ya gettin there, heh"

**Chiyochan:** "H-how do you know abou- I mean, whot are yur tawkin bout brudda? Bruva…From anutha mother! Ha, I made that one rhyme"

**Wakkawakka:** "uhh, yeahh, don't say that, ya? We got a lotta work to do."

Moulding Chiyo into the perfect conversationalist was defiantly hard work. As he trained her in the ways of Wakka linguistics 101, he could sense this girl had been sheltered even though they're time together was short.

The enthusiastic child caught on quickly, more importantly Wakka was one point ahead of Selphie's tedious bet. It was like trying to teach a fish how to swim, Chiyo was very good at remembering things if a bit distracted at times, yeah she was always looking left and right as if she was scared someone was gunna jump on her. Now if only he could test her out on a passer by victim.

After a long session, Wakka allowed Chiyo to settle herself whilst the blitzer talked a bout his achievements at school.

"And then I was made the blitzball coach and Tidus was made Cap'n, ya" He stated proudly to the girl who sat, legs crossed intrigued by his short story.

Before they knew it Wakka and Chiyo were having a deep conversation about the red heads one true love; blitzball, well that's what he called it, the rest just called it volleyball.

But blitzball, true blitzball meant something more to him, it was an idea Tidus and himself thought of, and one day he would be able to put his dreams into the reality circle, no one seemed to understand just how important his dream meant to him.

"That's great news—"

Chiyo however felt differently, she felt encouraged to say something inspiring, but her gut was preventing her from doing so. _'What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matters compared to what lies within us.'_That type of gut feeling that prevented her from making a stand at that bossy teacher, that type of will to act in the face of danger, Chiyo never learnt that and so, her words were left unsaid. It was a shame.

"Hey guys! What're you talking about?"  
A cheerful boy around fourteen had just finished collecting items for Kairi, his eyes grasped hold of a girl in green talking to Wakka. Fascinated, he ran to them, he just had to see who it was. He ran and ran until a small cloud of sand brushed up against the side of Chiyo's thighs and as she looked up, the brunette stud stood there with his hands firmly on his hips, much like a gallant knight.

Her mind melted, all current thoughts were lost, Chiyo was in the presence of Sora! She stood up quickly to face him, her eyes focused on him and only him. This time though it was out of a working environment, she was seeing him in his usual attire. Red jump suite fasten together with a zip followed by a yellow belt and a less colourful jacket.

"hehehe oh it's you Chiyo! It's nice to see you out of school clothes" he chuckled rubbing his nose.

Said girl stared dumbly at him, unable to voice any opinion on the subject, Wakka looked on in terror.

'Okay Chiyo, here he is. Go on talk to him' Uttered Chiyo's voice instructor

"uh—uuuh, wassup mah homie, you siggin the dene? I-I imean, diggin the scene!"

"What are you talking about? Have you been hit on the head?" Sora said gingerly. crossing his arms and raising a brow, the budding keyblader leered closer to the girl outstretching his gloved hand and resting it on her head.

"You don't look like you've got a bruise"

**Faint**

"Bwah! Oh my god Kid, you killed her!"

"N-no way, I didn't touch her! Ahhh quick Wakka get some water!"

----

"Psst, have you seen her? Ew her eyes are so spooky, they give me the chills looking at them, I don't see how the boys can even stand her." Moaned the curly haired individual gripping so tightly to Kairi.

As soon as the ebony haired teen regained her consciousness and her composure, she found herself surrounded by people all huddled in a circle around her."Hehe leave Chiyo alone Sora, your scaring her!" Kairi said denying Selphie's invitation to make fun of the new girl. The cherry haired female brought herself close to the small gang."Give her some space guys" Tidus informed the group, shunning any people who tried to get closer to Chiyo, especially Kairi who was close to Sora. Sora nudged himself further away from the girl as Tidus instructed "heh heh sorry! Anyway, are you going to play?"

Chiyo brought forth a cold silence, she failed to reply as Kairi the one whom she had coincidently offended the other day gave her such a warm greeting.

"I'm sorry but..I don't..know how to play?" Chiyo replied sheepishly, slowly rising to her feet and brushing away sand that stuck to her rear. "Don't be silly, anyone can play, its mainly for fun. Okay Sora you can be on Kairi's team, kuz it's lyke tradition on the island. Chiyo you can be with me and Tidus." Selphie said, clueless by the romantics quick decision to get Kairi and Sora on the same team Wakka agreed with a nod, Tidus looked on with a frustrated stare.

The first half started and she was really bad at it, awful in fact, the opposing team were so many points ahead that Selphie's usually cheerful and optimistic disposition turned into an ugly and competitive haggered rage, her screams for more points put Chiyo off and what was once a friendly game turned into a desperate, vicious battle for victory.

"Oh god Chiyo get the ball already!" The brunette teen wailed, stomping her feet down angrily.

"uh, o-okay! I oof" the older girl said faintly. She failed, her pace was too slow and by the time she dived for it all she was rewarded with was a face full of sand.

Riku being naturally on Sora an Kairi's team looked on in shame, irritated and bewildered by Chiyo's spastic and quite retarded moves to claim the ball 'This is an easy win. She was brilliant, no amazing at martial arts, so why is she being such a pansy?' he groaned mentally whilst finishing another serve to claim the last point of the first half.

Tidus served the ball this time and as it flew over the net, Sora headed to pound it, just as he was about to, Riku virtually frog jumped over Sora, caught the ball and flew over the net in an awing vertical spin. Landing gracefully on the hem of the net, it arched in the middle where it took the silver haired heartthrobs weight.

_'Show off'_ Sora spat as he had fumbled to the floor.

_'cool!'_ thought Chiyo

_'He's the man!' _mused Tidus

"Alright Selphie, take a brake, we're switchin sides. Wakka will take my place on Sora's team."

They all complied without excuses, it was only the keyblade wielder that felt weary of the sudden change as he knew anything that Riku plotted only benefited himself. Selphie walked past Chiyo and rudely shoved the girl out the way, the flimsy child accepted the abuse whilst mumbling '_I deserve that'_

As the game began again in an dramatic fashion, Riku and Tidus were scoring and parrying amazingly whilst Chiyo was in the background only hoping the ball wouldn't come to her in hopes of not disgracing herself in front of Sora. Unfortunately for her, Kairi was the one serving her ball after ball almost deliberately to fuddle the child, Kairi had to admit she secretly enjoyed watching Chiyo suffer especially since she knew nothing about her and Sora seemed so enthralled when they first met down the hall. That image alone turned her competitiveness full tilt.

Sora's eyes narrowed, suddenly he was more focused on the game than ever, this time he was against his best friend and arch rival, they'd usually compete against trivial things like Kairi's hand in marriage (when they were kids) and who would have to fork out the extra munny for a trip to the carnival. It became a major part of the foundation of their friendship, it came natural to what their next competition would be...

Chiyo: Who would claim her as her friend first. Even without her consent this was planned, just like writing your name on your favourite toy these two boys clearly had issues in how to really treat a girl. The principle wasn't the girl herself, no it was about scoring points, who would be better, stronger, faster than the other...That one step ahead.

He could mentally hear Riku's voice in his head spurring him on...

Their eyes met, focused and unwavering toward their goal.

As the game continued, Riku headed for the bouncy ball that flew in Chiyo's direction, determined to redeem herself, the honey eyed child hadn't realized the onyx eyed teen had intended on running back for the ball as well, he even looked like he was smiling.

They fell into one another, the massive collision was so intense that Riku's weight dragged Chiyo to the sandy floor. There was a brief pause followed by a sudden gasp of excitement coming from both Kairi and Selphie. Bosom heaving, Chiyo was completely bawled over by the feeling of Riku on top of her, she breathed in his scent, a mix of sea salt water and man spray. He could feel every vibration from her beating heart down to her shuddering thighs, the moment was intense, for a split second

it was only him and her, with Riku fixated on her eyes then every before. They were welled with so much passion with a petrified child hiding behind them

"Don't be afraid to look at me Chiyo" He lulled in a deep whisper, silver bangs covering Riku's eyes like a silk curtain.

Distressed, the brunette watched on almost with mild discontent to the ill treatment of Chiyo, and if but a small sign of jealousy could have been voiced it would have said _'get off her, she dosnt like that!'_ He knew it from the twisted expression in her face, that face with those eyes, that special girl that he befriended first. If any action were to have been given to show his discontent he would have shoved Riku off immediatly and helped the poor girl to her feet.

"Riku." He uttered. _'Why are you doing this?'_

Traumatized by watchful eyes, the weary girl immediately pushed the bigger body of her, ashamed to even stare at the keyblade boy.

"U-u-uh I think i need to be going now." she sniffed, unaware of the whispers that followed behind her. Riku looked on, a sneer apparent on his face the type Sora was all too familiar with, the emerald eyed teen was up to something and Sora was adamant in finding out what, if he was going to take advantage of Chiyo then he had the right too know.

Riku's actions were pulling her further away from her goal, it was unfair and cruel. the brunette's glance had been lost in the moment, almost in disappointment that he wasn't the one...


	8. His Eye's Cannot Lie

**His eyes cannot lie.**

**[6:00pm]**

After the events that had transpired only moments ago, the group decided to split up into formations, ending the game prematurely due to the exhibition that was Riku and the bright red Chiyo. Selphie and Wakka had both agreed to head home, Tidus stayed behind in order to brush up on some more Bushido training whilst a reluctant Chiyo was being forced into staying, he felt that it was also his turn to have a one-on-one interview.

The Paopu tree. There the trio stood, all focused on the setting sun, they'd always sit there at the end of the day to conclude the events on Destiny Island, it was just they're 'thing'.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Voiced Kairi.

"You can say that again" Grumbled Sora, hands at the back of his head in his usual pose.

"What? Oh, that. She asked for it." Said Riku confidently, his tone indicated he was being snide.

"Don't tell me you deliberately fell into her." Sora sneered, almost hissing at Riku's cruel interpretation of entertainment.

"Wouldn't you?" Glared the silver haired male. Sora's arms faltered so that he could see Riku full tilt, they were now locked in a stare. Riku peered into him, as if to observe every muscle in Sora's face for a hint of anger, frustration or anything that would link to his feelings for the new girl.

"Riku!…" Sora's testimony was exhausted before it began, he could only say his name before giving up.

"Dargh! I give up." Sora hated arguing with Riku. Riku would always do his _'I'm a year older so I know all the better insults' _Arguing and debating wasn't even his style but Riku would usually force these conditions on him.

"Boys, boys, since when did you guys ever fight over a girl?" Kairi grinned sincerely.

"Can't you remember Kairi? We were exactly the same way with you. When you first arrived." Sora said simply.

Riku then nodded once for agreement, with his green hues focused on Kairi. "Yeah we've always been like this. SO don't feel left out." '_That's when we fought the hardest.'_

"Wow and I thought I was special. You treat us girls like possessions." Sighed Kairi.

Their talks had seemed to dull down after that, Kairi and Riku continued the conversation whilst to Sora it all appeared as white noise. It was Riku's constant questions that lead to Sora's day dreaming. '_What Does he want to hear? What does he want me to say? What does he want from me?'_

Diving deeper into his subconscious, thoughts of Chiyo's orange eyes, their moment in the toilets and the present, all washed over him like an onslaught of waves crashing against the shore.

_I've never seen her out of school uniform, or around town with friends, in fact as soon as that bell rings for school she kinda disappears. But even with all that secrecy, I still feel like I know her. Everyday she must be alone . I'm just curious about her, I want to know more. That's all. There's no difference. _

_Does Riku see something I don't? Is that why he's asking all of these stupid questions?'_

--

Chiyo's breathing was uneven, her face was still flushed from before. _'So that's what it feels like to have someone…On you.' _thought the naïve girl, Selphie's talk earlier was influencing her outlook on Riku and even his potential to be something more than a friend. Chiyo's brain was all scrambled.

**A T E**

**Conversation skills - Take II**

**Chiyochan: **"Hi Selphie."

**Selphie: **"Sooooo. You and Riku? Hehe, I knew there was something goin on, I could just tell."

**Chiyochan: **"Umm, there is? You could?"

**Selphie: **"Yeah girl, don't play dumb, there's obvious chemistry, the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. He even told me he wanted to know more about you. PLUS he spent the night round yours so you're practically an item.

**Chiyochan: **"uh uh. That was because.. Well my dad he suggested…It wasn't like that at all!"

**Selphie: **"What? You'd rather go with Sora? Trust me, the guys a dope, he sees Kairi vision 24/7. Did you hear he's taking her to the dance?

**Chiyochan: **"Oh my. He is? Well I guess.. Y-yes. Good. Good for them. I hope they have a great time."

**Selphie: "**Well, how about you go with Riku? Seems fair right? Do you want me to ask him for you."

**Chiyochan:** "I..I…I" '_To be honest, I wasn't really planning on going.'_

**Selphie: **"Booyaka!" _Hook. Line. And sinker._ "Me and Kairi are going shopping tomorrow-" _'That way you can stop hogging Sora and get out the way of what is truly meant to be Sora & Kairi's summer romance.' _"You should totally come, we'll pick out dresses and stuff."

Selphie seemed sincere, humble, but Chiyo's gut told her not to trust her. There was something so dishonest about the way the girl programmed but at the same time she was just being a friend. _'What does she want from me? I don't want to hurt her feelings by saying no.'_

**Chiyochan: **"I'll go."

--

Suddenly Chiyo's concentration cherry was popped by a vigorous young blonde, slashing away at invisible objects with his kendo stick. "So Chiyo, ever fought against anyone?" He asked.

"Nope" She said "Well…Umm. I've sparred but never intentionally fought any-"

"Why not?" Tidus grunted, his strokes becoming more aggressive.

"Well I..I don't like the idea of harming people. Contact sport just isn't really my thing."

"Then why did you join Bushido?"

"My Dad…He wanted me too. I only came that one time but.. I felt so uncomfortable. I stopped after that 1st lesson- my dad never found out. If I told him I had dropped out he would've been heart broken, so I…So I came home one day with as many books on combat as I could get hold of and learned from home, just so it looked like I had been improving."

With Tidus' attention span as limited as it was, the pre-teen cut her off in an attempt to grill her with more questions. "You're a bit of a bad liar aren't you?"

"W-what?" Chiyo looked up confused, only to find a grinning Tidus. "I'm telling the truth." She remarked.

"I mean, Riku told us about you're sparring session. You make yourself sound so weak and needy but if you managed to last 2 minutes with him that's still pretty good." He replied earnestly.

Chiyo thought about it for awhile, but she still believed she had no redeeming qualities. So she stood up against Riku_? 'My dad was watching, I put everything into that fight but I still felt weak.'_

"You're reasons for helping you're father out were justified an all, but you learned martial arts out of necessity and not for your own spiritual growth." The boy explained.

"After all, he did it for you. Next time think about what would benefit you, don't let people-

"Step on you." Called a voice. It was Riku, he had leapt off the bridge that led toward the Paopu tree whilst Sora and Kairi followed behind. His fists were clenched for some reason and as he approached the two, Chiyo's smile widened slightly.

Unfortunately, he hadn't returned the expression of kindness, instead he balled up his fists and took a lunging punch toward Chiyo. The girl took the hit, one knee faltered whilst her face was burning with pain. It took awhile to process before the sting rushed too her cheek along with a spiral of blood which dribbled down her nose. She didn't know weather to cry or cower before him.

"RIKU!?" Roared Sora who was now in a state of confusion and rage, it took Kairi's soft words and subtle touch to hold him in place.

"Riku, woah man!" Tidus chimed in total awe.

"Riku..Why?" Kairi uttered. _'I knew it. He 'is' changing.'_

"WHATS YOU'RE PROBLEM!?" Sora barked as he was still being restrained by Kairi.

To him, the others disapproval was just dull noise, Riku was in his zone. He was about to expose Chiyo for who she really was; the impostor that she was.

"You lied to me, you've lied to all of us." remarked Riku, knuckles throbbing from his strong punch.

'_What is he saying?' _Thought Sora. _'Chiyo, lying? No way. About what?' _

"I just hit you. I just HIT you, Chiyo. You stand there? What are you afraid of? Afraid of buckling under pressure, afraid of exposing yourself?"

The ebony haired teen's eyes were glazed with hot tears, she then buckled under the setting sun and fell to her knees, a powder of sand rose as her weight slammed against it. "What will this accomplish!" Chiyo screamed holding onto her throbbing cheek. _'he's just like all the others.'_

"I don't..I don't know…What..you're." She stuttered, still In shock.

"Fight me. It'll show me who you are and not who you want people to see you as." With that he grabbed her collar and lifted her from her submissive position. They were now eye to eye, with Riku's steely gaze upon she was now completely defenceless.

"Wake up! When I was round you're house for a moment I saw who you really were, but as soon as you left that house and let the sunlight hit your face, you turned into someone…Someone else. Someone completely empty. **My eye's don't lie **Chiyo, I know what I saw." Despite his aggressive posture, Riku's intentions weren't evil nor dark.

"When you smile, it hurts to watch you."

"Is that really a bad thing?!" Kairi interjected "To hide away feelings or emotions in case they might get shut down? Maybe that's just our way with coping, coping with loss, or distrust, or even a death. And that's okay."

"No Kairi it's a joke. Our hearts should always be allowed to express everything. But she expresses nothing. Kairi…It'll give her some backbone. Don't be such a damn victim Chiyo. I know you could've blocked my punch, why didn't you?"

Chiyo was frozen, she couldn't react to anything except for the pain in her right cheek and the shame that she was feeling. It took a lot of courage but she finally mustered up enough strength to tug away the silver haired boys solid grip on her.

"Hmph, I thought you'd be crying by now." He remarked, getting into a fighters stance.

"Believe it or not, you're not the only person to have hit me." She replied boldly. Chiyo too readied herself into a boxers stance.

At this point Sora was no longer tense and took this moment to pull Kairi swiftly away from the battle.

As the two duelled it out, the three onlookers could only watch in bewilderment.

Chiyo seemed to be eating dirt as Riku was in full control. Despite the orange eyed girls' small frame, she had still managed to get some punches that connected.

After just a couple of minutes, the battle ended and Chiyo was utterly defeated. She writhed on the floor, sand seeping threw open cuts and bloodied wounds.

The battle had finished but the outcome was bittersweet, he had destroyed her, broken through her shell and eliminated her and why? So that she knew this defected personality was not welcomed on the shores of Destiny Island.

"If you're just gunna accept the fact that people call you a freak then you're gunna think that the rest of you're life. And if you're looking for the sympathy card you won't find it here."

"This is all I am, this is all I can give." Moaned Chiyo, as she rolled around the sand, with a twisted expression.

"Wrong. Give me more." said the warrior and with that he turned on his heel and headed for his boat. Kairi pursued after Riku, attempting to grill him for answers, it was highly unlikely she would get anything else out of him but his overall actions were inexcusable.

--

[7:30pm]

Tidus had managed to heave Chiyo onto a more comfortable position but it had only managed to aggravate her sore spots. "G-gently.. Gently, please."

"Sora's collecting some medical herbs to heal those wounds. I've never seen Riku like that, but you stood up too him. That's impressive, even for a girl." Chimed Tidus in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"You cant treat people like objects!" Yelled Sora's subconscious "I should've said that." He grumbled whilst diligently rummaging around for herbal plants.

To Chiyo's surprise Tidus had informed her that he had only made Sora go on the epic quest for medical herbs so that he could talk to her alone. In fact, Tidus' potion had healed her wounds ages ago. "Psst, Chiyo. When you fought Riku, it was Sora that was cheering for you. Well, he didn't come out and say it, but the expression in his eyes was enough. Well, I better go, I'll leave you too it. Later Chiyo."

As if on cue, the brunette came rushing toward them full pelt with a crumpled wad of leaves of all sizes and colours, some even had blocks of dirt still attached to the veins.

"Here! I-I got the herbs." Sora said enthusiastically. "Wait, where did Tidus go?" He murmured suddenly.

"You can set them down over there. Tidus went home." Chiyo said softly. Sora did as instructed and then waited for his next command. There was a silence that followed, perhaps it was the awkward atmosphere, or maybe they were both conjuring up words to say. Either way they were both staring in opposite directions.

Chiyo finally let a few giggles slip. "Sorry if I'm not talking, Riku kinda knocked my jaw out of place." _'odd. I'd usually be stuttering under my words by now.' _

Sora immediately laughed, finding her humour somewhat refreshing "Hehe yeah, I mean- are you okay? He didn't hit you hard did he?"

"Yea. Thank you. For so long I've kept myself in line, didn't speak unless spoken too, did what I could not to be noticed. Riku. Somehow. He destroyed all of that cold darkness surrounding me."

"It was cool that you stood up to Riku. What he did was wrong but in his own way he was trying to help you too, you know? He was trying to say 'You are your own person, don't let other people bring you down.'"

"It's weird, I feel.. A lot better for it. Hurt, but a lot better."

With that said, Chiyo looked over yonder, only one boat remained and it had been Sora's. The girl blinked and gestured at said boat.

"How are we going to get back, Riku was my ride home." Chiyo said hopelessly.

Sora's lips curved into a smile, then with a cough, the boy bowed. "Well then m'lady, it would be my pleasure to escort you off this island and back home."

The teen smiled sweetly, stood up and curtsied "Thank you kind sir, the pleasure will be all mine, shall we?"

With that, the duo took off toward the boat, Sora instinctively taking hold of Chiyo's hand with the orange eyed female squeezing tightly as the boys speed increased. Once by the boats Sora safely lowered her onto her seat whilst he took the other end to take command of the Ores.

Once they were at sea Chiyo couldn't help but see the splendour of the night sky combined with the unnatural beauty of the sea. The stars seemed to make the ocean gleam like glitter; the scene was so beautiful.

"Woah, sparklies!" She blinked in sweet naivety _'No, shut up. You sound retarded.'_

Sora laughed inwardly "Is this the 1st time you've been on a boat?"

"Well, this would be my 1st night time boat. I came here with Riku so I guess he took my boat-ginity." She said simply.

Sora bit his tongue to hold in his laughter. "haha, boat-ginity, that's funny. Chiyo, you're funny."

As the mood was lightened by the girls comical styling, she had to ask the question that had been burning at the back of her brain. "I…Umm, So I hear you're taking Kairi to the dance?"

Sora's rowing became slower in pace now, the conversation now drifted into deep waters and without land in site it was a question he had to undoubtedly answer. "Yeah." He said.

"It kinda just came out. I was planning on asking her anyway, but at that moment it slipped out."

"You can't fake those feelings. If you've always had those feelings for her you should just tell her." Said the girl solemnly. _'I can't make him like me, and if he's always liked her, what place do I have in his life?' _

"And you. What about you?" Suddenly he stopped rowing and aloud the shore to carry them along, the waves crashing onto the boat.

"H-huh…?" She stammered, unsure of where this was going and felt even more uncomfortable answering.

"Do you…Like anyone? Chiyo?" Sora said, voice sounding soft.

"You mean.." She sighed huskily. Steadily she brought a hand to her lips to clear her throat, then continued her sentence. " You haven't noticed?" She croaked, their eyes met for the 1st time, both of them seemed to be unwavering to detach themselves from this moment "We're here." A raspy breath escaped her, peeling her sight away from him in order to finally kiss the soil that was before her. As they both leapt out of opposite ends of the boat, Sora took this time to really appreciate the view and whom he had shared it with, this was only peeling the surface, there was still a lot more to know about Chiyo and perhaps tomorrow..

Maybe..

They could hang out, just the two of them?

--

**Outtakes**

*After punching Chiyo*

**Chiyo: **"ahh, ouch-shh..Riku I think you knocked out my filling.

**Riku: **Oh jeez I'm sorry, I wasn't meant to hit you that hard. God someone call Make-up.

-

Take 2

**Chiyo: **Ahh right in the ovaries!

-

Take 3

**Chiyo: **Ahh right in the fem-balls!

-

**Kairi: **Sora do something!

**Sora: **Well excuseeee me princess.

--

*sitting down on the paopu tree*

**Riku: **Owuhh shit I got a cramp.

**Tidus: **Are you alright?

**Wakka: **You have to lie down

**Riku: **Leeme alone, im not gunna cry! I-I i'm not gunna cry!

**Director: **I love how Sora and Kairi, the regulars, are just sitting there like fat whores not bothered about Riku.

--

A/N Hell this was REALLY late wasn't it? R&R Guys thank you. Special thanks to **Paulagirl93** for giving me the courage to finish this off.


	9. KSC And The Shopping Spree

--

_What am I? A girl labelled with orange eyes. _

_An Object? For endless punishment?_

_A friend? To whom exactly? _

_No personality? So let me fake one…_

--

**Chapter 9**

**K.S.C. and the shopping spree. **

"_Am I fake?"_

"_Do you trust me, Sora?"_

Those were the words that her mouth wanted to verse the night before when Sora and herself parted ways- but she was unable too. All what was going threw her mind at that moment was '_I need to get home, I can't bare to be another minute here' _Chiyo had been agoraphobic (fear of crowds) most of her life. Going to that island was already a large step so she already fell out of her comfort zone but it was Riku's punch that conformed her immediate regret. _'Maybe I don't belong there…'_

It was the next day, the light peered over the horizon. Sora was already awake as he pondered for a moment, simply laying there in his bed. "What am I going to do today?" Usually he'd race for the door, link up with Riku and Kairi then head for the island_. 'Riku's planning on making a raft. He's been so excited all week'_

But now he had other loyalties. Chiyo.

Even if she didn't see it, Sora did see the possibility of a promising friendship and he just felt so comfortable talking to her, too.

That was the 1st time they had spoke? Really? It didn't feel awkward or forced at all.

'_She's always been in my class, behind me. And this is the 1__st__ time I've noticed her. I've always had my back to her. Well, today I'll…I'll go see her!'_

With new enthusiasm he leapt out of his bed and got his cleaning gear for a quick shower. Today would be the day where his destiny would change forever.

--

"So what _'was' _Riku's problem?" Selphie asked whilst walking along the dusty path, arms linked with Kairi. "I missed all the action." She moaned.

"It was really uncomfortable Selphie." Kairi uttered "He was so relentless, he didn't even stop to let her breath. All because he wanted to make a point." She momentarily stopped for breath, sighed, then continued. "He said he wanted to leave this island but with Chiyo around he thought she'd influence Sora to stay. Maybe it was a scare tactic?" It then "I think. We should go see Chiyo. Let's ask her to go shopping with us!" Well that was her original plan to begin with but Selphie never openly discussed it with Kairi.

"Yeah she must be pretty upset. Riku's just a big meanie."

'_The old Riku wouldn't of done that. I wonder what's on his mind?' _"He's changed."

"What is there a Riku impostor floating about?"

"Please, I can barely deal with one! Hehe. Let's go."

With that the two females both skipped merrily toward the house marked on they're map.

--

Meanwhile.

Riku had just finished his morning shower, his silvers locks sticking too his wet body like Velcro. He took a towel for his head and scrubbed gently before wrapping it around his waist. As he made his way into his bedroom a sinister aura emulated around him, for some reason the room felt colder.

"Riku." Moaned a dark voice.

"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door." It croaked from a distance.

Alarmed, Riku immediate got into a defensive position, scanning every corner of his room for the impostor. "Who are you, what are you doing in my house!?"

"But you have already opened yourself to the darkness. Good."

"Whoever you are, you have 5 seconds to get out."

Before a small breeze echoed within the window cracks, and with that the voice disappeared.

"Man I must be loosing it."

---

As usual the teen was moping around her house doing nothing in particular, if there was laundry to be done, she'd do it, if there a programme to watch, then she'd flick threw the T.V guide. As much as she despised being a couch potato when outside looked gorgeous, she felt it was a necessary skill to have when feeling sorry for yourself.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, she grimaced at the thought of who it could be 'Cherry knockers?…Riku?

"Hiya Chiyo!"

"I-it's you!"

---

Two girls were stood at her door, both with there hands raised up in a wave. One with brunette hair that curled at the end, another with red hair and eyes crystal blue.

"Hiya, we came to see how you where?" Selphie said, Chiyo's eyes were wide open at this time.

"Y-you did?" She said in disbelief '_that's so nice of them. But I could've sworn Kairi..' _"Selphie, Kairi? Would you… like to come in for a drink?" She asked innocently.

"No time, no time, the shops close early today and this'll be our last chance to buy some dresses, just grab some clothes, cash and meet us outside, kay?" And with that, the high spirited Selphie pushed Kairi along to wait outside the gates with her.

"Ah..ah-lrighty then?" _'They want…to hang out with me?' _Confused by this request but overly flattered, the lonely heroine decided to accept their request. It only took her a few moments to clean herself up, do her hair, and fashion herself in her usual green dungaree outfit.

Stepping outside the girl heaved in a deep sigh and joined the girl group on their shopping spree, this was indeed a first.

Once they had arrived in the market place, the girls moseyed around for the perfect set of jewellery to combine with their summertime outfits. Selphie found a skipping rope, Kairi a black collar and Chiyo… Chiyo was trying her best by being more enthusiastic then she actually was, nothing appealed to her taste, or it was too small for her or she was afraid of spending munny on something extravagant. Even though she was extremely uncomfortable with shopping, being beside Kairi and Selphie was actually kind of fun.

"That dress, I want it, want it, want it!" Cried Selphie like a banshee. Kairi and Chiyo both shared a terrifying glance then proceeded into the shop Selphie had screamed at earlier. The girls couldn't help but stare and gawk at all of the expensive items dotted about the place, prom dresses, cocktail dresses and other variations of female clothing were displayed on racks along the shop floor.

Excitedly they each leapt for a rack, "Hmm, I quite like this one." smiled an enthusiastic Kairi and took it into the changing rooms, Selphie followed with several.

"How about this Selphie, Chiyo?" Kairi spun out of the changing room, dress flowing as she spun. The pensive island dweller grumbled, nervous that Kairi's attention was on her now. "I…I don't think that one suits you." She said pensively. Scared of what the red heads reply would be, the tanned girl began to figit.

"It's makes you look fat" cried Selhpie from one of the rooms who had peered out to watch the two debate.

"That's what you said about all the dresses!" Kairi whaled, hopping back into the changing room for another session of 'What _dress shall I wear.' _Chiyo giggled at Kairi's and Selphie's antics, it was kind of cute.

"You want something that will extenuate your frame, you seem to be a pear shape so you need something that will hoike up those boobs to make them look bigger." Called out the shop keeper from afar but the girls weren't really listening.

After about 10 minutes of zipping up tight corsets and revealing parts of the flesh a 14 year old shouldn't be aloud to see, the girls slowly stepped out with Chiyo's mouth opened in awe. They both looked perfect, their curves perfectly framed inside the dresses. Kairi's body was slender with a tight hugging dress that showed her waist and thin stomach, whilst Selphie chose a shorter style cocktail dress with frills at the bottom.

"You both.. Look so beautiful! Look in the mirror" She smiled.

"Chiyo, why don't you pick something?"

The girl stepped back, stammering slighty. "aw, tch. Naw, It's alright, I've had fun just being here. Besides I--"

Selphie interjected Chiyo's ramblings, picking up the tag that swung out of Kairis back. "uh oh girl, you better check the price tag."

"1200 munny! I can't afford it." Kairi squealed, all hope lost for the dress which could probably sail 1000 ships.

Chiyo dived deep into her never-ending pockets, pulling out her pouch with her savings inside. She held it there for a moment, thinking it over, then with a sigh of compassion she walked up to Kairi, giving her her savings.

"Kairi, here, I'd like you to have it."

"Oh Chiyo I cant-"

Chiyo shook her head softly and smiled. "Don't be silly. It's yours.. I want you to look stunning for Sora."

Kairi's lips curved into the biggest smile she could muster and gave the teen a very tender hug "Thank you"

Surprised by this affection, Chiyo's hands remained limp at the sides. Awkwardly she patted Kairi on her shoulder and peeled her off delicately. "If…If he doesn't fall head first for you, then nothing will."

Bags in hand, the girls retreated toward their separate homes, on the way Kairi and Chiyo managed to make small talk, with the awkwardness from before slowly dissolving, the two felt somewhat close now.

"So, I never got the part in the end." Kairi groaned, eyes lowering to the floor.

Chiyo rubbed her soft tanned skin, feeling the awkward levels rise again. "I'm sorry to hear that. I couldn't help but feel it was my fault for letting Sora stay behind, he should've been with you." She uttered, the aura of disappointment washing over her.

Kairi shook her head. "It's alright, the drama group are all snotty anyway." She paused and stopped by the grassland that lead to the shore, there Chiyo spun to face her. "We're going to the island. Wanna come?" She said happily.

"Actually umm. Since Half term starts tomorrow I was planning on going to my Dad's to help him pack."

'Pack?' She questioned. Before she could voice an opinion, Chiyo left waving gingerly at Kairi before departing toward her house.

Chiyo arrived back home, the smell of cigarettes and tobacco filled the lounge area. "I'm home!" Called Chiyo confidently, shutting the door behind her.

"A-hoy Chiyo! How is dumpling?"

"Good."

"how did the shopping go?"

"It was alright." She said as she collapsed on the sofa.

"Oh, some boy called Sora asked for you. A friend of yours?"

"He did!?" Her attention was officially caught. Her body rose from her seat like Dracula from a coffin "Why? When? what for? For me?

"C'mon Dad, you know I don't have any friends." She squawked. "The only words I can say to people are dot-dot-dot." She joked at her own misfortune, a trait she was often good at.

The professor frowned, pulling his baby girl close to him, preparing a bear hug. "Of course you do! I'm you're friend, yu."

"dumpling-sugar-puff-poo legs-" The professor lunged at his daughter, tickling the poor child into submission. "Suueee!" He snorted.

"Dad dad dad dad dad, DAD! Hahah okay dad, dad, stop seriously this isn't f-funny ahahha!" The girl squirmed, writhing about on the sofa like a turtle trying to roll off of it's shell.

He stopped momentarily so that he could switch on his serious face, nuzzling his beard on Chiyo's neck before retreating.

"You know I don't mind not going to the resort this year, we always go. If you want to hang around with Sora instead?" He said.

"..It's alright Dad, I'd only just get in the way" She added

With that said, dad and daughter watched the midnight telly, Chiyo's eyes slowly giving way as the show progressed. Curled up in his lap now, the girl hummed silently indicating she was asleep.. After the show had ended, Vlad took his exhausted baby to her bed, tucked her in with a kiss on the forehead.

"Tomorrow then. I'll pick you up after school, we leave for the resort." He uttered gently, closing the door

----

A/N Chapter 9 up!

That felt really rushed. I know. But I'll have time to add later bits in whenever I feel like it, I just want things to feel concrete before I buff out the edges.

Anywho, here are things you should look out for in order to understand things.

+ Riku's transformation - He's slowly turning toward the dark side, but this could be the birth of it, his acceptance follows when he says those famous lines 'I'm not afraid of the darkness' Meaning he's accepts Ansem's words and plunges balls deep into it.

+ The plot - Notices how it keeps within the boundaries of Kingdom Hearts, aye?

+ Riku's Jealousy - We've seen this in the kingdom hearts game, he gets jealous of Sora new friends and ultimately feels replaced.

+ I'm trying to balance out everyone's perceptions of the newcomer, chiyo without her taken center lead of all things bright an beautiful. It's not like they can just ignore her either, that would totally be OOC, YA KNOW lol.


	10. Sweet Sundown

**Chapter 10 **

The next day followed, today was a very special day, it was the last day before half term started and that meant a 6 week holiday! Exciting for some, terrifying for others but collectively there was a sigh of relief to be heard for those who were pleased to have no homework.

The class members waltzed in one after another, Chiyo being amongst the rabble. She stopped momentarily to see where her place was, only to find an empty space where the desks had been divided into two. Never the less, the girl phased threw the empty crowd and took too her usual spot.

"Chiyo, hey!" Bellowed a voice, strong and piercing.

Someone called her name, her eyes darted for the face but couldn't find- then he popped his head out. Brown spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, a smile that welcomed her to his side; Sora.

Sora called her name.

What a sweet sound, she hesitated at first _'Did he mean me? I'm Chiyo, right. Duh! Go, go, go, say hi.'_ She smiled and waved back, walking up to him with the same encouraging smile. They both supported the wall, talking amongst themselves until the teacher arrived.

Several moments later and the new teacher assigned to their class had arrived, she seemed perky with black hair tied up in a laced ribbon, a smile that gleamed with an aura of cheekiness. A total contrast from their previous tutor.

"Now I know what you're thinking, where is 'Mr blah, blah, blah'? That was his name right? Well, he's on extended leave. For now, just call me Teach or Miss." Boomed a voice, it was the new teacher. She really did like keeping things short and simple, even she was more enthusiastic about leaving earlier than any of the other kids. "So, anyway, enough about that junk, it's not like we actually care about him. So, who's got a partner for the dance?"

At first the kids looked on both amused and slightly confused; however mention of the dance had all of the girls cheering whilst the boys remained pensive.

"Oh me, me, me, me!" chanted the children.

With a smirk the Teacher looked on. "Oh you do? Well then, show me you're moves." She said simply.

"Huh?" The children collectively said in a chorus of moans and groans. Dance? You're kidding, kids don't dance at a dance, they part sides; girls on one end boys on another staring at opposite sides until someone gets enough minerals to dance.

The woman sighed, plugged in her stereo then took centre so that she could properly dictate to the children her passion. "What, you can't hope to whisk a lady off their feet by just looking at them. Today's lesson, I'll teach you kids how to dance…"

The kids were partnered up, each one with random hosts. This was really bordering on the imbecilic but as the music began to play so did Chiyo's legs. Just like jelly, they wobbled, her nervousness really did make her do the goofiest of things. Chiyo stared pensively at her partner, she could feel her glowing orange eyes were giving him discomfort and it washed over her like a tsunami wave.

"Chiyo eye contact! You scared he's gonna eat your eyes?" Roared the teacher. On command, the tanned teen looked at her partner, well his collar, but she was still looking.

Dancing? Partners? all of this wasn't her thing but she was forced out of comfort in order to partake in this foolish event.

"Chiyo, what's wrong, you scared he'll gnaw you're face off? Get closer, closer! A dance is meant to be an intimate action."

"y-yes" She gurgled. ' Always with the face eating. Why is she picking on me?' Who is she? Did she say Mr Blah, blah, blah…Actually that was kind of funny.'

The annoying thing was though, every time she moved forward, he'd move back, what did she have B.O breath or something?_ 'Why did I get paired up with Biggs anyway?' _Her mind mentally huffed. How could she possibly hope to dance when her partner was being so awkward.

"Can't you pick on someone else?" She suddenly barked, some kids just stared at her whilst others ignored and continued to jig. _'A-ah I guess I just snapped, oh kay.. Here it comes, detention, after school detention? Letter home?'_

"Well, you won't learn unless I brutally nag you? I guess I'll let ya off for now." Said the teacher coolly, and so she did, moving to the next couple who were dancing out of tune.

'What!? That worked? Really? Halliujah!' Still, having the teach lay off did very little in developing her crappy ass dancing skills. At least some of the pressure was put off of her now so she could concentrate.

It was at that moment that the domineering tutor came into contact with Sora, who was by far the worst dancer she had ever seen. He had been staring at his feet the whole time chanting '1,2,3. 1,2,3' And what was with those big shoes anyway? "Okay, stop, stop, stop, everyone gather around Sora, and uh. Tina right?"

As instructed the students gathered like hogs at a waterhole, each one giggling or snorting something about Sora and Tina together.

As they stared noisily at the kids on display, The teacher parted Tina away from Sora momentarily to demonstrate how to hold a woman, making sure that every student saw. "No, Sora you have to hold her, like you're going to have you're way with her, right there on the dance for." The teacher (and quite provocatively too), took Tina and pulled her all the way down her before Tina tumbled onto her butt.

Chiyo scoffed with laughter, possibly the most awkward and hilarious thing she had ever seen. Tina huffed before returning to her spot.

"Huh? Oh, you mean like tennis?" Said the azure eyed boy in a confused daze.

"No Sora, not like Tennis, let me show you."

"UH Miss can we go to the bathroom?" Said the boys in a collective manner. the boys then scuttled off to adjust their manhood whilst the girls awaited patiently.

"Kids today. Trust me it gets better when you get older."

Moments later and the dancing progressed. They had been practicing the same motions over and over until they were fluent memories, there were a few kids that showed promise whilst other remained goofy footed. I think it was time to have a dance off.

"Okay, Sora, Chiyo. You two seemed to have gotten the hang of this. Front and centre please."

As instructed the two moved to the centre both looking a bit preoccupied by the request.

"Now, if you may, will you show the class what you have learned?"

"uh..uhm"

No, NO she couldn't… Not with everyone ogling her, eyeing her every move judging her every step. And I doubt Sora would-

"Sure!" He said happily. He walked up to Chiyo to close the gap, his palm ready to be clasped by the jittery teen.

"Shall we dance?"

She gulped hard before biting the bullet along with her anxieties. "Okay. Let's do it."

Before the music began, Chiyo and Sora decided too pop off into the robot, giggling at each others childish antics to dispel the serious tension.

The music began to play but before they moved, Sora shifted to her ear. "Don't be afraid to look at me Chiyo." With that her hesitated gaze was locked on him. **"When we look into each others eyes, you'll understand that it's only the two of us that matter." **With that they both closed the gap between them.

He took her in his arms for the first time, his hands started at her shoulders, caressed slowly down her smooth arms then reached around toward her tiny waist. She could feel his hot breath heave deeply along her neck, as they were so close to each other now she could almost feel their hearts beat at once.

Sora's eyes were trained carefully on her, with Chiyo's attention securely placed on Sora. As the music started to get passionate, their hands wove idly between one another, swaying slowly yet gracefully to the music. Sora seemed to be the only person who wasn't afraid of her gaze, he'd almost invite her in, all the time smiling warmly. He was so gentle with her, swaying her in sync with her own motion, was this what they meant when '2 become 1?'

As the song finished, so did their dance, both his and her bodies were shuddering, hot tendrils of sweat rolled off their brows each fixed on one another. He took in her scent, it reminded him of when he first stepped into her garden, wild flowers with a hint of citrus. Sora's smile had dissolved into an inviting pout, their noses were now touching, the only thing against them was a millimetre of space. His lips called to her, would she close the gap?

* * *

'_Was this still part of the dance?.. I don't want to move away.. He's not moving either…'_

The shocked silence from the class erupted into wolfish whistles and catcalls.

"Eureka! They can be taught!" The Teach cheered clapping.

It took sometime but Chiyo was the first to pry him off her, he lowered his hands away from her hips both finally out of the trance. When she came too, she suddenly realized about these new confusing and scary feelings, why was her heart beating so fast, _why was her face so hot? What was it about that boy? _

Sora's own feelings were still ambiguous, the pre-teen was like that, he had no social skills when it came to talking to women as desirable objects but when it came to seeing them as respectable members of society with very little do with attraction, he had no problem. Now, with these newly discovered feelings that could only be linked to adulthood, his chest had begun to gurgle, his heart had been doing summersaults and his cheeks were almost as red as his jumpsuit. _What was going on? Why was this going on? And why did he only feel it with her?_

"You kids really know the spirit of dance, it's a form of expression that no one can take from you. Learn it well." The woman concluded looking both satisfied and happy for reasons only known to her. _'Congratulations Sora, you've discovered puberty.'_

"Oh, forgot to tell ya. It's not really likely you'll be doing the Tango at this dance but it's just so you guys loosen up at the real thing."

The cries of the girls and boys chorused into one big score of--

BRIIIIINNNNNNG

"Saved by the bell. Well, what are you waiting for? scram!" The kids ran out of the room one after another save one girl; Chiyo.

She had remained in one spot, eyes brought up so that she could see her teacher. Tears welled up in her eyes, feeling the trail roll down her cheek to her chin. Why was she crying?

"Chiyo? What's wrong?" The woman was smarmy, cheeky and sometimes even brash but when it came to caring for her students she'd always be there to lend an ear.

There was silence, only the melodious breeze coming from the windows could be heard. There, as she stood in the light, her mouth parted so that she could say….

"Teacher…"

The pause was so painful, but the words needed to be expressed, with one final breath she hiccupped and said.

"I love him." She gushed with cheeks red and puffed

The woman sighed sympathetically, her eyes looked at Chiyo with warmness and greeting. "Are you really going to leave him, just like that?" The woman's voice was gentle yet stern.

"I know, I'll never be allowed into his life. I know, I'll never be able to be the one. So why did it have to be him?"

"You can't see it? The way he smiles at you" She replied softly.

"It's not my place. To have his eyes on me." She stuttered as the teacher came closer to her, bringing a compassionate arm to her shoulder.

"Maybe this will be you're only chance, who says you can't take charge of your own destiny instead of leaving it to someone else.. Just try waiting for the right guy, I dare you, then you'll realize how sad and lonely this life really is, never knowing you're true love because of some act of self-less ness...

Have you ever acted on a selfish desire?"

"I stole the last doughnut from the fridge once." She said innocently, rubbing her eyes dry.

"Spend the day with him, and if you really think you can't spend a day with him without laughing at his dreadful jokes, or telling him his hair's too big without melting at his pouts, finding every gesture an act of sexual seduction, being with him every minute of every day, finding heartache in goodbye.. Spend a day with him then tell me love is worth throwing away."

"Just a day?"

"Just a day."

'_But what if those feelings grow? I can't bear to know this feeling any longer.'_

_

* * *

_

Two guys and a girl were walking gingerly down the halls toward the exit of their school. This was it, end of term, and how bittersweet it was. Still, they were all eager to hit the island as soon as possible.

"Say, I wonder why people don't sign peoples T-shirts anymore, like when we used too back in primary school?" Sora moaned whilst loosening his choking tie.

"I think.. Maybe we just grew out of it. I've still got mine though." replied Kairi hugging her presents she got from random friends and admirers who wished her well for the future.

"I still have mine. It was weird but I…I remember drawing a big "SO" on some persons shirt, I think they were crying because they didn't get any signatures. I wasn't able to finish my name so instead I wrote "RA" on the back of my own. Now, If we were ever to meet again I would know it was that person."

"Brilliant. But how likely is it that the kid you did see is ever going to wear that shirt again? Let alone parade it round? Face it, that memory should be dead and buried." Riku remarked with a dry smile.

"Doesn't matter! I know we'll meet again." Sora barked childishly.

Before the boys could start another tumble, they heard they're names being called from afar.

"Riku, Kairi, Sora!" chimed a high pitched voice.

The image behind them started to grow until the face was recognizable, as she panted toward them Chiyo arched her back to catch her breath before speaking.

"Would you guys…Would you like to hang out?" She said in a hopeful tune.

"Sorry, cant, I'm doing some stuff for my dad at home. Kairi ?" He looked toward the redhead.

"Sorry Chiyo, I promised Selphie I'd go round hers, we're going to have a girly night in then get ready for the dance." She said cheerfully. The red head then looked toward Sora.

She then gulped hard. Taking this opportunity to brace herself for disappointment_. 'That just leaves…Sora..?'_

"Sora?" She cooed.

All eyes were on him now. He seemed to study each individuals glance before turning his attention toward the chestnut haired girl.

"..Where do you wanna head first?" He beamed, hand out wide for her to grab.

Chiyo let loose a chuckle of excitement before clasping hold his hand gently. "Hehe C-cool! Great. Uh. Actually I don't know any good places." She sighed almost faltering her grip for Kairi's sake.

The boy's mischievous grin grew wider, he tugged her hand and before they knew it they were off.

"Chiyo, Chiyo. Boy have you been missing out big time. I'll educate you on how we do Island fun. Lets get goin."

Hand in hand they sped for the Destiny Island festival, he had almost forgot it was on today, what a treat. It was just like being back on the island when he took her hand like this, running with adrenaline in there blood with pure unsalted excitement.

"Are you alright with this Kairi?" Breathed Riku sharply.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She said confidently, innocently looking into the distance.

* * *

**The Festival.**

"**HOLAY CRUD!" Gawped the island dweller with eyes wide with surprise. "This is the festival?" Chiyo bellowed, running a hand through her hair. What marvellous music, the fanfare, the lights, the parades, the colours, the sound, the smells. **

"**Yup, every year." I glanced at her, edging closer. I had noticed those exotic eye's spin with so many shades of orange; when I had looked into her eyes, it was as if I was staring into the horizon.**

"**And you've never been here?" I asked questioningly, pulling out of my wistful daze. **

"**Not once. I'm kinda like a hermit when it comes to these things." She said shyly, her little nervous twitch would start about now, the one where she'd rub her elbow or fidget on her feet. It was the first thing I had been keen on when I first met her. **

"**What are we waiting for?" I replied cheekily. Chiyo then lolled her head up, with her nervous frown dissolving into a beaming smile.**

"**hehe, this is so exciting, let's go!" This time she took my hand, her smile was engaging, warm, and her laugh was contagious. **

**Suddenly we where off, it wasn't hard to keep at her pace, with Kairi I'd usually be dragging her effortlessly, with Riku I'd be straining just to keep up, but with Chiyo we'd sort of glide. I took another chance to stare at her again, I had been doing that a lot lately, I'm not sure why, my heart was doing that churning cartwheel thing again. I hope it wasn't flu? **

**I halted our movement when I saw the first stall "Chiyo, here." I said, handing her a stick. "This is called bobbing for turtles." As expected she looked at me with bewilderment. I simply chuckled and demonstrated what was to be done. "Like this; Get the stick, and try to hook the plastic turtle with the hooky part at the end."**

**She nodded at me "Hookie, sticky, pully, grabby, got it." She chimed, repeating the steps in order to claim a free turtle. **

**It was funny seeing so much concentration on her face. "Alright, you're in the zone!" She stuck out her tongue with one eye blinked, then she started squatting. It was weird but laughable. **

"**The first times free but you have too-" **

"**I GOT IT!"**

"**Woah! What!?" My mouth formed a big 'o', maybe for 'Oh my gawd no way!?' "A turtle, you got a turtle!? I didn't even know they gave away real ones, this is so cool I cant beleiv- Chiyo you rule." We laughed and both did a victory dance, Riku would probably be blasting a palm to his face right about now.**

**As she took her prize I noticed her smile on me, even more astounding where her cheeks that were beaming a bright shade of red, I guess it was hot out. "Shall we name him? Maybe a combo of our names? Since you helped."**

"**I did?" I replied. **

**She cupped the turtle happily in her hands, being so gentle with the water dweller. **

"**Yeah you're a great instructor. Thank you Sora! Chira? Soyo?" **

"**Haha, how about… Reggie?" I patted the new arrival hearing it croak made me hiccup a little with laughter. "You know, turtles are good fortune on the island. Maybe he'll give you good luck." I beamed.**

"**Maybe Reggie here can help you win a few prizes" She giggled with amusement. Taking that as a personal challenge I rubbed my nose and grinned. "Heh, let's put it too the test." **

"**Looks like we've got a partner in crime huh Sora? C'mon Reggie, to the next game." **

**The three of us launched ourselves toward the next games, each one getting harder and harder to accomplish. There was a wave of disappointment but I was determined to win something. I didn't want to look weak in front of her. I was so tense, maybe the thoughts of Riku's constant competitive streak had finally got to me. **

"**Sora, relax, you can do this." she said gently, calmly. She rested a hand on my shoulder, I stuttered slightly, the touch made me unwind, made me feel at home at ease. **

**I did as she commanded, the coconut was being stubborn but I had 3 more balls left. 2 more left…One more.. And..**

"**YES!" I bellowed, taking the puffed out stance I usually made when I had won something- then I leapt for joy, claiming my prize with both hands out. **

"**Winner!" Cried the announcer.**

"**Gimme, gimme!" I chanted.**

**We where well into the afternoon now, our School uniforms tugged onto our sweaty bodies like glue, all that didn't matter as the refreshing drinks and snacks at our side had allowed us the refreshment we needed. We were sat in the park, Chiyo had found us a place which had the most amazing scent, she called it Apple grass where the grass, well, smelled like apples. I had no idea we had a place like this on the island. To the tell the truth, I had no idea she existed on the island either. **

**Next thing we knew it was all jibber jabber- our voices drifted into the air as we talked about everything and nothing. I'd find myself leaning toward her; then just as close as I came, I retorted back. **

**Chiyo…Her skin was a healthy rich tan, she'd often be seen daydreaming or looking into the distance. The girl had a simple nature, she liked the outdoors but feared people and large crowds, her hobbies was freelance fighting that she developed herself so she could show her Dad, I'd always seem to compare her to Kairi as she was the first girl I made friends with. She was unlike Kairi in everyway. When Kairi would smile it would draw you in whilst Chiyo's smile seemed troubled, like she was constantly **

"**Looks like Reggie and Sora. Jr are enjoying the apple grass." I mused. **

"**Yeah, I bet its gourmet to they're tastes." She replied briskly. "I wouldn't recommend eating it though." **

"**Heey, I'm already stuffed."**

**We both laughed, her body eased toward me, I was nervous but showed no signs of retreat, apart of me just wanted her close. "Look!" Pointing upward, I found my eyes scaling her hand toward the source of her fascination. There were fireworks, they had just started but something was wrong, the girl beside me was shivering. **

"**Ehhh" She uttered out a hiss as quiet as a church mouse. **

"**C-chiyo, what's wrong?" I arched over her, noticing her knees were brought to her chest and her fingers plugged tightly into her ears, blocking off all noise.**

"**T-that noise. Will it hit us?" she stammered. **

"**Those are fireworks, they're alright." I said. However my voice wasn't reaching her. She looked so delicate at that moment, fragile, like she was made out of porcelain china. Each crackling roar of the firework's lead her to squirm further inside her shell. **

"**I..I'm scared. I cant..I I want to g-go home…"**

**It didn't strike me as odd that she was scared of fireworks, most people where, but too the point of tears? I had never seen someone so vulnerable, so helpless. **

**Then it dawned on me. Suddenly my body was reacting all by itself, with my lips curved I whispered gently..**

"**Chiyo?" I uttered in her ear. "I'll help you. Don't be scared." **

"**I…I trust you." She replied. Her eyes peeping over her shoulder.**

**It was so comforting to hear those words. **

**I nodded "If you're with me Chiyo, then I won't let anything happen to you…I'll drain out the noise."**

"**With my heart."**

**Like that her body loosened, she stared into my eyes for the longest time then, we just looked at each other and I could've sworn at that moment I felt some kind of connection. **

**I found myself reaching for her body, keeping eye contact, there wasn't a moments hesitation by either of us, as if we accepted. I cupped her head moving it gently toward my chest, my heart began to thump, With her weight along with mine, I allowed ourselves to drag backwards.**

**A cushion of flowers and grass grave me a soft landing. She seemed to be still, her body was shaking though. As we laid there both our breezing became steady. **

"**The rhythm is so calming." **

**I chuckled heartedly. **

"**So-sora?"**

"**Yes?" I hummed.**

"**It's alright now." I saw her body rise but only a little, her peaceful gaze on me. She then gently stroked my face, picking the stray bangs away from my eyes and almost instantly my cheeks were beginning to heat up..**

"**Sora, would you…Do you want to…Want to rest on me?"**

**I took a moment to contemplate before nodding nervously. **

**I swallowed, something about this felt so- why was I getting all shy? **

**Suddenly we were in reverse positions, my ear was pressed in between her chest, her supple breasts where soft enough to fully loose myself on. Her heartbeat was running a mile a minute but it was actually soothing to hear. My eyes began to grow heavy, my hand laying still of her stomach. There we slept.**

**When we awoke, two hours later, we both were staring pensively into the night, the apple grass coming into contact with my senses. I was the first to rise, realizing her body was unmoving I mimicked the same gesture, I stroked her cheek, toward her lip then down toward her neck.**

_**What was this feeling? **_**I just couldn't describe it, once when we were doing the tango then now. It was scary but exciting, does she get this with me? **

**With her eyes fluttering open I stopped, her cheeks blushed redly as our eyes met. **

"**Oh!" Surprised she slowly reeled herself up "Sora, can we go to the sea?" **

"**Sure, what for?" **

"**Hehe. Well…" She giggled.**

**

* * *

**

**At The Beach. **

'_A surprise huh? I wonder what kind of surprise'_

"I was thinking about these turtles, I don't think I'd feel right about keeping Reggie as a pet. It would be nice to have the little guy round but, I'm sure he needs to make his own way, find a family."

"what about your luck?"

"Let them make they're own luck. Let them be free to love."

What she told me made so much dense, why should we keep them stored away like toys when they could be out there living their tutrtle-like lives too the full.

"RIGHT! Yeah, lets do this!" I took Sora jr and placed him in the rushing waters from there he made his way out, Reggie following suit. We both shared a laugh of excitement then a sigh of melancholy.

"I hope they'll be okay?"

"Yeah." I said "And Don't worry, if they get into trouble, they know who too call."

Then there was an awkward silence, like the inability to talk was just given to us. I wonder what she was thinking at that moment? Well, It also gave me time to think too.

'_Maybe this is the time to say it. I can't ignore my feelings any longer, I have to tell him even though I'm scared of rejection. ' _

"Sora…I…Sora, this'll be hard for me too say but…"

_Please say you'll miss me, that you want me too stay. These past week with you has felt like a dream, like everything I've always wanted. How can I say this is more than a crush…I became attracted to you the more we spent time together . You're the only one who didn't care about the way I looked. Oh Sora, I'm so glad I met you and I'm happy.. I'm happy we could spend this much time together. You're so compassionate about all things, friendly and fun. Your competition with Riku._

"Oh no, the dance!"

"huh? Oh!" They both must've forgotten whilst they were at the festival, how stupid! Kairi, oh poor Kairi must be there dressed and waiting for him.

"I-It's today, I was meant to take Kairi, I'm sorry Chiyo I got to go, I hope you can understand." The boy ruffled his brown spikes in frustration, pacing around the sandy beach to find answers.

Chiyo nodded calmly, "No.. It's alright. Don't panic you can still make it, but you'll be 10 minutes late. Go to her."

"Chiyo."

"Have a good time, really." The teen smiled

"Okay but tomorrow we'll come back to this conversation." With that he jogged out into the horizon running as fast as his legs could carry him. Just when he was out of sight, the girl collapsed into tears.

"But Sora I wont be coming back, this is the last time you'll see me."

The very. last. time.

* * *

A/N

Ahhh finished! Totally worth it though. This chapter was meant to have the dance straight after but instead it would've been too long, now I have to split it into sections but that's fine with you for all who R&R, I do post alot of Chiyo pictures on my DA account and I'm also planning on turning this into a Flash. Watch this space, pease out & becareful of swine Flu! The Festival is written in Sora's perspective, we now understand Chiyo's feeling a little better but for Sora they still remain disclosed, now we find out just how far their connection goes, however the end result is tragic. Read on! The next Chapter will also reveal his feeling for Kairi and Riku's contained darkness.


	11. Dance Of The Damned

**Play Time**

**Sora, Kairi, Riku**

As he ran he couldn't help but feel bad for just leaving Chiyo there by the shore, however he had the first priority of Kairi to whom he promised he'd take to the dance.

'ah! I can't believe I forgot, this is the second time.' He huffed, mentally telling off himself. Once he ran round the street corner he could almost see his house, there he'd make the quickest cloth change since the wonder woman spin and hope to god it wasn't too late.

'I spent that much time with Chiyo. It was like I was caught under a spell, like nothing else mattered. IS that really a good thing? Abandoning my friends for someone new? No, I'd never replace them. And I shouldn't blame Chiyo either, it was my fault.'

_But I can't stop thinking about it_…_Thinking about her._

Sora had made it! He had finally made it to the doors of the school hall, he took in a deep breath before blasting the doors wide open by his hands.

"Wow" He sighed exhaustedly.

The party was so lifeless, almost dead. What had happened? Was it over?

He took a few steps forward his mind, already focused on finding the girl with red hair. At first it was hard with all the strobe lights, the smoke and well the corny playing on the stage.

I guess he almost regretted just leaving Chiyo for this?

"Kairi I-" He stood there, gawped in awe at how refined she looked. The dress was formal in attire but was still functional for other uses, like fast songs. It was a crystal blue that complimented her blue eyes, they shone like sapphires in the dim light.

'_She looks amazing'_ he gulped, as he stuttered toward her.

"Sora you made it." Uttered a voice, it was Kairi with a smile so wide and warm.

"Don't speak, just dance." She smiled sincerely, taking his hand. They lead each other to the dance floor, Kairi almost forcibly in order to claim a decent part without being squashed in. They weaved threw a massive crowd before finding a focused point only a few yards away from Riku and his date. The brunette took a fleeting glance at his sparring partner, noticing his date was his average pick, the onyx haired boy never had any trouble finding girls, the guy was the perfect specimen for god-like sculptors, with chizzled abs and emerald eyes the boy was the closest thing to a Seraph.

The dance was mid-flight now, the children where gradually getting the hang of it but still they're movements were sluggish. Some boys were playing practical jokes on girls, pulling their bra straps, shoving jiggley frogs down they're backs, running really, really fast round an imaginary circuit. the type of things Sora would probably be enjoying right now. Despite the distractions around him, he made sure his eyes were on Kairi, giving her his 100% attention and devotion. As they heaved they're bodies together he couldn't help but feel stock almost cardboard and moving Kairi In the dress was sort of like shifting a wardrobe.

"So where have you been?" She uttered. Her body was comfortably pressed against Sora as if she had done this a thousand times. The comfortableness, the acceptance was kind of a burst of disbelief for him as it gave him compulsions of confusion, worry. It was nice but somehow scary at the same time, what did this mean? Was Kairi always this comfortable of this kind of intimacy? Chiyo was a nervous wreck and so was Tina the first time he danced with her… So why was Kairi so accepting? Did this mean something or was he analysing the situation too hard?

"Look, Kairi, I'll be honest with you...I… I was with Chiyo and we, we lost track of time." He said

"Oh, okay." Sora looked at her, noticing Kairi not even flinching. "What? Did you expect me to be jealous?" She hummed.

Confused by this, he raised a brow. "Well the last time you kinda ran out cryin when I tried to explain" He barked subtly, adding onto his remark a childish and unnatural laugh at the end.

With that the song ended and they parted ways, "I'm going for a drink, want one?"

"N-no thanks."

"It's alright Sora, really. You're just gunna have to make it up to me by dancing your butt off." She giggled cheekily, weaving through the crowd toward the punch bowl.

He watched her leave. As he was distracted, a mysterious silver haired menace grabbed Sora in an arm lock and dragged him into the corridor. "Hey buddy, gotta minute?"

Sora chocked; he was too weak too resist and was lead unwillingly until they made it into the corridor, as he released his grip the brunette let out a shriek of pain "Riku what gives!"

"Hey, you knew it was me? Well anyway…I wanted to talk to you about, well about Kairi."

"What about Kairi? He huffed "You annoyed that I got the first dance?"

Suddenly, he found himself retreating toward the wall as Riku proceeded to move closer, dangerously close. The tone in Riku's voice darkened and from then on his voice alone didn't sound right, didn't sound like Riku.

"You always were slow Sora. You know, I've always had a thing for Kairi."

And there it was, his confession. He just came right out and said it, it was unbelievable as it was predictable. But still, to just come right out and say it, it put the post-keyblader in dumbfounded shock, not to the point of rage, just shocked.

"B-but I thought you liked Chiyo?" He stammered innocently.

"Nah."

"Uh huh, you'd always brag about it. How you went round her house and-"

I only did that so the scent of me liking Kairi would go." Riku said "If I stole Kairi from you, right now. Would you hit me?" he added

"Riku."

"Would you hit me Sora?" He hissed a litter louder

"I'm confused"

"If I told you right now I was gonna steal Kairi from you? Like with everything you've got? Do you really think you could punch me?"

"Uh…" Why was he saying this? What was the point, there was never a rivalry that had involved them claiming prizes, well okay maybe they did but this somehow felt so.. So bizarre. What had gotten into Riku? He had hesitated for the longest time, as if time froze.

Sora decided to give in and give him an answer, despite it being too swift for a long thought out, proper response "Ye… Yeah." He said dejectedly.

With his answer in the open, Riku went back inside without a word.

Sora was left there to contemplate, feeling welled up surges of emotions all fixed between confusion, frustration and rage. His heart craving the one person that made sense under all this madness, the person that he was sure he'd be able to talk too about his worries, doubts and fears.

"Chiyo." He hushed. He almost felt that she'd appear from behind the corner on command, filling the empty space that bemused him. At least when he was with her he knew he wasn't being monitored.

'I wonder if…

I would have felt the same hesitation. If Riku had asked me about Chiyo instead of Kairi…

I wonder if…

I could…

If I could!?'

His hands grew tense, unconsciously he felt a large tension. Squeezed and tightened, his fists grew into a ball.

----

As if this romance had already finished before it begun. I decided to have they're romance dead at the beginning then when KH starts it's virtually brand new

This is what happens when an OC joins in, they don't fight over HER they fight over the girl they've been fighting over this whole time and that's KAIRI. Chiyo is just the lube that starts the whole rivalry over Kairi and Chiyo's really being used by Riku too see how Sora responds.

SORA YOU JAMMY DODGER HE USED Chiyo to see how YOU would react. He's pressing your buttons.


	12. Goodbye Chiyo

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Goodbye Chiyo **_

_**[Midnight]**_

_It's dark on the island and Chiyo has returned from the festival alone, Vlad welcomes her at the door and like an excited puppy, the middle age man literally glomps his only daughter, smothering her tightly._

"_Where have you been? Nope doesn't matter, you're safe oh your safe, yu."_

"_I'm sorry for making you wait Dad, I was with a friend." She grumbled through the crook of his arm._

"_This boy? Doesn't happen to have a brown pineapple head does he? _

"_heh heh, somthin like that."_

"_Chiyo, you're things should be ready, just go upstairs and get them then, lock up when you leave, I'll bring the Buggy round."_

"_Aye, Cap'n. I can't wait."_

_As she walked into her room, she felt a cold chill of isolation within. She scanned the room for her backpack and suitcase. 'Ah, there it is' Grabbing the items, she took toward the steps, the suitcase pounding as she rolled it down._

_The 14 year old locked the door behind then packed her things in the trunk, after that tireless choir was done she hoped into the back seat, belted up and awaited her dads instruction._

"_Chiyo, are you sure? Maybe you can stay here this time."_

"_Dad, I'm sure, It's time we left this place behind us and the memories with it." She said solemnly. _

"_Whelp, you don't have to tell me twice, off we go!" He chimed. _

_The car revved and before they knew it, they were off, down along the speedway, swirling from side to side._

_Chiyo remained quiet threw ought the whole journey, It took awhile for the idea to process, to be so far away from her home, her school. Leaving everything behind; even her memories of Sora, Riku & Kairi 'We're going away for the whole summer, I should be excited but I think I'll miss them.'_

_The concept of not seeing Sora all summer was hard to fathom at first, she'd miss his smile, the way he'd rub his nose gleefully, his eyes & his hair, oh god especially the hair!_

_The thoughts of him flooded through her mind making her smile but also feel very sad inside. _

_Her dad encouraged her that the Island would be there when they got back, but still…She was pessimistic, she always was, she'd always think of the worst scenario. 'What if something happened…Like a storm?' _

'_No._

_Riku victimized me, Kairi can barely stand me, and Sora he'll… He'll, just forget me. So I should be glad to be going'_

'_N-no._

'_Riku tested me and I came through, Kairi was kind to me & Sora…He… I…We…'_

Focusing on the journey ahead left her feeling hollow inside, as hey drove further and further away she wanted to get closer, back the way she came, she just needed a proper excuse. 'Aww I can't do that to Dad, jeez Chiyo you're so indecisive.'

They made it to the hotel only for Chiyo to be told to unpack before she would be able to do anything else constructive. She complied without a word, heading for her suitcase.

"_N-no way!" Astonished by what she discovered, she could only raise it high in wonderment. _

[flashback]

_It was the last day of school, I was young then. 8,9 or 10? Everyone was so excited but I remained shy and sort of faded out whilst everyone was having fun. People were signing shirts even the younger year joined it, I can remember the atmosphere, everyone was just so happy to leave I thought at least one person would wish me well, tell me they'd miss me…Give me a smile?_

_But no one did. My shirt was as clean as the moment it can out of the dryer not a print not even a curse. _

"_No one?" No one wants to sign my shirt._

"_Not one…W-what's wrong with me?"_

_I cried then, I fell to my knees and cried and all I could do was cry until my dad would come to collect me. _

_The girl with the shirt, the shirt that had no names. Before I could suffer anymore humiliation and sadness, I felt a huge pen jab into my back, the ink bled threw my top and onto my skin, and I remember feeling so happy. I remember his smile, so genuine, before I could get his name he ran off._

'_W-wait!" I wanted to call but I was too shy and so I just searched for my dad instead._

"_Dad, dad, I got a name, what does it say?" _

"_SO?" He said. _

"_His name is SO?" I repeated in confusion. "When we meet again 'So'…I'll…"_

_Well I'd just be happy that we met again. _

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

**[Morning]**

Morning had risen on the island, the gang had gathered by the boats in order to go together. Just then, a panting Sora arrived, jogging up to Tidus, Riku, Kairi, Selphie and Wakka.

"M-made it." He gulped, breathing heavily.

"Just in time, ya? We were about to leave without you."

"No we weren't. Sora where's Chiyo? Isn't she with you?" then Selphie whispered something to Wakka and Tidus only making them show how agitated they were.

'_P.s I so won that bet'_

"Knock it off, it's not like anyone was really goin to do those stupid things." He grunted. "Coming?"

The disgruntled Selphie hoped into the boat with Tidus and from there he began rowing.

"Chiyo isn't coming, she left hours ago with her dad. I doubt she'll be coming back." Riku interjected with little to no emotion in his voice.

The boys heart sank and so did his balance. The brunette faltered, collapsing on his butt then punched the sand in agitation. Just like that, she left? Just went without a word? "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Just forget about her Sora, she was just slowing down our plans for the raft anyway." He said his arms folded, a smirk etched on his face.

Kairi scowled, turning to Sora in order to help him to his feet. "What Riku means is…We'll all miss Chiyo, she even paid for my dress. Don't let it get you down, we'll see her when she gets back. Me and Riku watched her leave as he was walking me to my house yesterday. Well anyway, let's get going."

Kairi and Riku went into their own separate boats as Wakka was left with Sora.

"C'mon kid" Wakka said, nudging the boy to advance.

The chocolate haired boy shook himself out of the daze and immediately put on his signature grin. " okay, yeah, let's do it!"

'_So I guess this means she's gone all summer…I shouldn't mope, y-yeah! I'll see her when she gets back. But why didn't she tell me she was going?'_

_But still I…_

'_I didn't even get to say goodbye.' _

**

* * *

****On The Island **

**The Beginning of Kingdom Hearts I **

**

* * *

**

'_I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real? Or not.'_

Groggily the teen looked out into the distance, the boy looked like he was almost in a trance, daydreaming how he was floating in darkness but still managing to drift through. Opening his eyes, the boy was greeted with a burst of sunlight. He raised his hand to shield it only to find Riku on the beach looking beyond, completely immovable despite the huge tidal wave about to crush him.

The teen turned, completely jaded by the Tsunami wave that was on course with both him and Sora. He merely held out his hand, beckoning Sora to join him.

"Riku look out!" He screamed, rushing out, his palm out almost readying to pull him out of the way.

With an epic display of power, the wave came at full force, smothering the two with great strength. Sora did a backward roll in the water and when he came too, found Riku staring at him almost in jest. Feeling mocked, the teen remained adamant, Still attempting to grab his hand. The current was too strong and so Sora allowed himself to be taken back until he reached the surface.

From there his unconscious body was washed up onto the shore, allowing his dreams to take him into the distance. He imagined he was running to Kairi only for her to giggle at him, suddenly he was pulled back by an unstoppable force, there were meteors in the background, next thing he knew he was in the station of awakening.

Sora let out a yawn, falling back only to see Kairi's face in front of him.

"WOAH" he bellowed rising to his knees like the undead.

"Gimmie a break, Kairi." He sighed only for her to laugh.

"Sora you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge black THING swallowed me up,

I couldn't breath,

I couldn't--"

"Ow!" He rubbed his head delicately where Kairi knocked him one.

"Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it, I don't know. What was that place, so bizarre."

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey Kairi, what was your hometown like- you know, where you grew up?"

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Do you ever wanna go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here. But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too, along with any other worlds out there, I want to see em all."

"Hey, aren't you guys forgettin someone? So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Enter Riku, effortlessly carrying a large sized log and a smirk that symbolized his cockiness.

"And your just as lazy as he is." He said leaning closer to Kairi.

"So you noticed. Okay we'll finish it together, I'll race you!"

"Are you kiddin?"

"Go!"

Like bullets the two shot off into the direction of the raft, each one toes to toes with one another. The days seemed made of endless and childish fun. Doing obstacle courses, running & exploring items. After the gathering of the supplies, logs and other items the kids arrived at their usual spot, all relaxing by the Paopu. They talked amongst themselves about Kairi's home, about leaving and about Paopu. Riku headed back without a word, Sora had been in the secret area for awhile whilst Kairi awaited him too surface.

When he came out looking slightly pale, he was greeted by Kairi by the shore, they both sat on the wooden platform waiting eagerly for the fist person to speak.

"You know Riku, has changed." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Well…" Kairi stuttered.

"You okay?"

"Sora. Lets take the raft and go, just the two of us!"

"Huh?"

"Just kiddin!"

"What's gotten into you? You're the ones who's changed Kairi."

"Maybe."

"You know I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I'll always be able to come back here."

"Sora, don't ever change." Sora watched as she stood, Kairi remained there looking into the distance.

"I just can't wait, once we set sail, It'll be great."

* * *

**[Meanwhile…]**

"It was Sora all along." She cried happily. "I heard him. So why didn't I say I was that girl?"

Was it because I thought it wouldn't make a difference? Or maybe that I thought it would be over?"

Chiyo felt a serge of purpose boil within her, destiny was pulling her back to him and that was where she'd go, it didn't matter about the time, the distance, Love was all that mattered.

Chiyo was in love. She couldn't let fear drag her down not even if it cost her a full munny bus pass, she'd get back to the island.

"I..I have to go back! I have to tell him I was that girl. I'm sorry Dad but I'm leaving again." Taking her raincoat and a few bags of munny, the orange eye'd teen took toward the door whilst a sleeping dad remained oblivious.

**

* * *

**

**There you have it, Chapter 12 finished.**

I'm going to go through the process of completely revamping some old chapters. I think I'll put in more detail about why people hate Chiyo not just for her eyes but maybe her personality too.

When it comes to the KH opening, your guess is as good as mine, I wanted to keep it ambiguous, after all this is Chiyo's story and getting into detail would just fill up empty space. We could say it was a dream, what it was brought on by? we don't know so lets just leave it like that. Anyway, there's only a few more chapters to go, thank you so much to all my readers, you guys have my blessings and thanks. Peace ya'll!

P.S cut scenes of KH1 can be found here, its better than reading my script interpretation. The KH canon in my fic was purposefully cut short for basic purposes of shortening it.

.com/watch?v=uFitizP97ZU&feature=PlayList&p=7A8CF22908F4336F&index=33

.com/watch?v=guFVm2DWN3E


	13. The Storm Arrives

**Chapter 13**

**The Storm arrives **

"_I just can't wait, once we set sail, it'll be great."_

_Echoed the voice of Kairi inside his mind._

"_Yeah, I guess."_

_With his eyes almost about to shut he pounced off of his bed releasing enormous storm clouds approaching. _

"A storm? Oh no, the raft!" Without a second thought the boy leapt out of his window, shimmied down the drain pipe then with all the speed he could muster, run directly for the Island.

After a long and agonising battle with the waves, he had finally approached the shore, just in time to see the destruction of his precious island. "Riku's boat is here, and Kairi's too."

"w-what's that!" He said in awe. Oh it was just a swirling black vortex about to engulf all of humanity on the island…what!?

He moseyed along until creatures of unknown origins began to spring from the depths of darkness. They had impish looking features with antenna that twitched but among this, they're strongest features were they're oval eyes that glowed an eerie yellow. The boy shuddered, his mouth a gape. Sora however did not run away, he needed to find Riku and Kairi. Wooden sword in hand, he swatted all that stood in his way, despite it doing little. His first target was the Paopu tree, he sprinted and sprinted until his legs gave out only to sprint again as if death was literally behind him ready to pounce. He had never been so afraid in his whole life.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks finding Riku completely calm amongst the chaos. "Where's Kairi! I thought she was with you?" He bellowed in alarm.

"The door has opened Sora…."Said Riku nonchalantly, eyes were up looking at the hellish sky above.

"What?" Sora answered in dismay.

"The door has opened Sora!" He yelled, turning.

"Don't you get it, now we can go to the outside world!" He added, if Sora's hunch was correct, he almost sounded pleased. Sora's eyes narrowed in disbelief _'Kairi was right, he has changed' _

"What are you talking about, we've gotta find Kairi!" He demanded only for Riku to scorn in agitation.

"KAIRI'S COMING WITH US!" He roared.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our friends, out parents again. But we can't let fear stop us, I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Sora faltered back, seeing his friend suddenly become engulfed in dark aura, strands of darkness like vines swirled in between his legs and around his torso but all the while he was smiling it was then that he held out his hand, summoning Sora to take hold.

"Riku…"

**---**

The weather was a nightmare! Brutal rain, savage winds & torrential outpour of black fiends. The rain bit Chiyo's skin but no matter what the girl was determined to find him. She had made it though, just in time too see Sora and Riku at the Paopu tree.

Without anytime too waist she ran as fast as she could, she ran inside the hut before those pigmy things could catch her but despite locking the door behind her, they still managed to find they're way in. She ran all the way up the stairs until she got to the second door. However on arrival, she hesitated.

"I suppose…If this will be my last chance to tell him." She sighed, clutching the piece of fabric between her breast. She peered through a small crack in the door, ease dropping on the conversation with great interest.

"KAIRI'S COMING WITH US!" Roared Riku.

It was at that point that the darkness took them both in and from an outside viewers perspective they seemed to have completely disappeared into black nothingness.

"Sora!" she screamed in alarm bursting out of the door only too be repelled by the magnificent power. She was hurled away, and when she came to, she was able toowitness the engulfment of the whole half, there was only the floating island left, the very island she was standing on.

"Dad…No, you're gone." Her heart crushed and her valour worn, Chiyo was just about ready to give in when she heard a tiny groan, barely audible.

There wasn't time to grieve now, she rushed over toward the source. Realizing who it was, she ran even faster, skidding over to the body with glee. There he was unconscious, with a "blade" that looked like a "key" at his side' questionable weapon choice but still, he was alive!

"Can you hear me Sora? You've gotta wake up buddy, c'mon it's Chiyo." The girl blubbered in audible grunts.

With a repressed sigh she took this time to realize that this may be the very last time she'd see his face. "Sora. I was that girl. The girl you wrote 'So' on her shirt, that was the second happiest day of my life, and the first, was you…spending time with s-someone as worthless as me." please let my voice reach him.

"Thank you…Sor-"

In alarm she turned round, a large dark figure which could only be described as a bigger and nastier version of the little heartless, was approaching Chiyo in a rather alarming speed. Distressed, she picked up Sora's weapon and began swatting it like it was a torch. a dark eerie figure loomed over but the scared child stood her ground, more than prepared to protect Sora with all of her will.

"S-stay away! Stay away from him!"

Darkside was relentless, his hand plummeted for Chiyo, Chiyo lifting the keyblade up in a defensive stance only for it to disappear "What?" and reappear in Sora's hands. With this surprise Chiyo was completely helpless and open toward attack. The juggernaught launched its hand down upon her, crushing the girl with constant pummels of its huge fist.

The girl laid there completely helpless, her bones felt like they were being grinded into dust.

"Ugh"

"ach"

"AHHHH"

"S-sora" She gurgled, blood spurting out of her mouth. Bones mangled, bruises tender, but still she rose to her feet.

"Y-you..wi..will not.."

The dark side grew tired of this girl, and so, with it's final act of viciousness invites itself into Chiyo's mouth, like tar it fills her lungs arteries and nerves. The child began choking writhing on the floor in incontrollable pain. Like a poison the heartless found its way into her blood stream, with her last ounce of strength she got hold of the t-shirt like a comforting blanket and brought it to her chest, hugging it.

"S..KH..khu..k.."

Her skin starts to crack from the pressure of the black ooze, unable to withstand the pain, Chiyo accepts her death, bursting into thousand pieces. With a sudden gush of wind, her ashes are scattered with the t-shirt flying away along with the debris of the fallen girl.

The T-shirt; the symbol of her endeavour slowly floats to the bottom of the ocean, submerging into the water, plummeting to the bottom of the ocean to be forgotten forever.

Suddenly, the light that surrounded him, manages to awaken Sora. The boy groggily gets to his feet tapping the side of his head that hurt the most. Feeling it, he discovers the large gash on the forehead (and most likely plausible evidence of a concerning head injury; perhaps even a severe concussion, for future plot device).

Un phased by his wound, the boy grips onto his weapon, the aspect of him on a floating bit of land didn't really shock him, he had already seen some bizarre things today, why would a floating bit of rock weird him out?

For some reason throughout the battle Sora's mind felt frazzled, like a part of his memories were dripping out at the side of his head.

The dark beast formed itself again, Darkside eye'd the full conscious boy, with one venomous roar the heartless began the fight; an epic battle which marked the beginning of Sora's journey, but sadly the end…of hers.

**Finished!**

It's finally over, and so is my childhood :o

That is correct, ladies and gentlemen Chiyo died on the shores of Destiny Island unable to tell Sora how she felt, about how she was his dream girl and more importantly how much he changed her. Tragic tale. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed I enjoyed reading all of you're thoughts, your kind words and you're encouraging reviews, thank you very much. Yes this is the finale, and unfortunately it's a sad ending.

If you're not smitten with sad endings then allow me to give you some good news, CBTS is going to be turned into a flash movie, hurray! If you have any experience with flash MX or photoshop or voice acting, please let me know, I'd love to get as many people involved as possible. The flash will also feature an alternate ending


End file.
